KOF Reboot
by Haou Orihara
Summary: En el Torneo KOF XIV, Verse no pudo ser derrotado. Con la ayuda de las almas de Orochi y Saiki, Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern viajan al Pasado, un poco antes del comienzo del Torneo KOF 94. Iori y Leona comienzan sus planes para cambiar el Futuro, deben derrotar a Rugal Bernstein y a los Ocho Hakkesshu, parar el despertar de Orochi y encontrar la cura del Disturbio de la Sangre.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos!**

 **Aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre The King Of Fighters.**

 **Es un Fic de Viaje en el Tiempo, los personajes principales serán, Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern. No conozco mucho sobre las personalidades de los personajes de KOF, así que pueden ser algo OC, me pondré a investigar mucho sobre The King Of Fighters desde ya!**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Dialogo -Recuerdame cada vez que veas la luna-

Pensamiento - _Soy la Guardiana del Sello de Orochi_ -

Anuncio - **Misión Completa** -

Técnicas - _ **Kore Ga Kusanagi no Kobushiwo**_ -

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Segunda Oportunidad

 _ **Están de vuelta con el calor de la respuesta que siempre han estado buscando.**_

 _ **Es su destino? O simplemente una coincidencia.**_

 _ **Estará claro! Ya que tres poderes serán como uno mismo.**_

 _ **Ahora, The King Of Figthers está por comenzar.**_

 _ **La Historia se mueve hacia su violento Destino.**_

Rusia. Moscú…

Estadio Súper Arena Antonov…

El estadio donde se organiza el torneo de King Of Fighters XIV está completamente destruido, cientos de personas sin vida alrededor del estadio son vistos. Entre ellos, los equipos participantes, el Japan Team, Fatal Fury Team, K Dash Team, Psycho Soldier Team, Art Of Fighting Team, Ikari Warrior Team y el Yagami Team.

–Maldición- exclama un hombre. De 31 años, de cabello rojo corto, de ojos rojos, un mechón de su cabello oculta su ojo derecho, viste una playera negra, un pantalón negro, encima una camisa blanca, trae puestos unos tenis blancos y una gabardina roja larga con una media luna blanca en la espalda, él es Iori Yagami.

- **Aun deseas luchar contra mí, Humano** \- dice una voz fría. Frente a Iori, está un hombre bestia, viste una armadura de roca, posee largo cabello blanco, trae puesto un casco de roca que oculta sus ojos, unas llamas se pueden observar en su pecho y en su casco, encima de él, flotan un par de manos hechas de fuego.

- _No puedo moverme, ya he usado la mayor parte de mi fuerza, mi cuerpo no me responde_ \- pensó Iori enojado. A su alrededor se encuentran varios participantes del torneo sin vida, entre ellos, Kyo Kusanagi, K, Mature y Vice.

- **Puedo sentir dentro de ti, odio, ira, desesperación, tu vida yace a mi existencia, Iori Yagami** \- dice el hombre bestia.

- **Varias de las Almas atrapadas dentro de mí gritan de ira al observarte, desean tu muerte en mis manos** \- dijo el hombre bestia.

-No sé quién demonios eres, pero mi vida no te pertenece, moriré el día que yo lo decida- decía Iori furioso.

- **Que arrogancia, Humano, ten miedo del Dios que tienes frente a ti** \- exclama el hombre bestia enojado - **Hoy, yo soy tu verdugo!** \- dice el hombre bestia.

Unas manos de fuego salen disparadas hacia Iori – _Mierda_ \- piensa Iori – _ **Burning**_ \- exclama una voz femenina. En ese momento, unas llamas azules se interponen en el camino de las manos de fuego, protegiendo a Iori.

-Que fue eso- dijo Iori sorprendido -Te encuentras bien, Yagami- decía una voz femenina. Cuando Iori volteo, observo a una mujer, de 29 años, de largo cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, viste un pantalón verde militar, botas negras, una blusa amarilla corta de tirantes que deja a la vista su abdomen, trae puestos unos guantes negros, ella es Leona Heidern.

-Que haces aquí, Chica Heidern- dice Iori -Un gracias no estaría mal, Yagami- dijo Leona.

-Lo diría si el momento fuera el indicado- decía Iori. El comenzó a mover sus manos un poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar, Iori observo las llamas azules en las manos de Leona.

-Esas llamas- dice Iori confundido -Digamos que ya puedo controlar un poco más el poder de la Sangre de Orochi- dijo Leona fríamente.

-Ya veo- decía Iori - **Realmente piensan que es el momento más indicado para hablar, Humanos** \- dice el hombre bestia.

-Las preguntas para más tarde- dice Leona -No tienes que decírmelo- dijo Iori. Ambos tomaron sus poses de lucha, una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del hombre bestia.

- **Enserio piensan que pueden vencerme, he matado a casi todos los Humanos en este lugar, solo quedan ustedes dos** \- decía el hombre bestia sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en los rostros de Iori y Leona.

- _El Coronel Jones y el Teniente Still_ \- pensó Leona furiosa. Sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo con rasgadura negra, su cabello comenzó a cambiar a color rojo, unas enormes llamas azules están presentes en sus manos, Iori observo a Leona con una expresión de sorpresa.

- _Ha entrado en el Disturbio de la Sangre, pero su mente está completamente en calma, tiene total control sobre la Sangre de Orochi_ \- pensó Iori sonriendo.

-Nunca me ha gustado este estado, me desagrada por completo esta sensación, pero parece que no tenemos opción- dice Iori sonriendo.

Sus ojos adquirieron rasgadura negra, enormes llamas purpuras aparecieron en sus manos, el hombre bestia observo a ambos con curiosidad - **Humanos, sin duda ustedes son interesantes** \- dijo el hombre bestia. El lanzo cientos de manos de fuego hacia Leona e Iori.

A gran velocidad, Iori y Leona, esquivan todas las manos de fuego, ambos salieron disparados hacia el hombre bestia – _ **Leona Blade**_ \- exclama Leona. Su mano fue envuelta en fuego azul, ella enterró su mano en el pecho del hombre bestia.

El hombre bestia exploto envuelto en fuego azul - _ **Homurahotogi**_ \- exclama Iori. El salto sobre el hombre bestia, con su mano agarro su rostro sepultándolo en el suelo, un enorme pilar de fuego purpura envolvió a Iori y al hombre bestia, Iori se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

-Sera suficiente- dice Leona agitada. Sus ojos y cabello volvieron a la normalidad -No estoy seguro, desde que empezó esta lucha no puedo sentir su presencia, es como si no estuviera vivo- dijo Iori agitado. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

De pronto, en un destello de fuego, apareció el hombre bestia a lado de Iori y Leona - **Ustedes no son como los otros Humanos** \- dice el hombre bestia.

Unas manos de fuego golpearon los estómagos de Iori y Leona, mandándolos a volar -Se teletransporto, acaso no recibió ningún daño- dijo Leona. Ella respiraba con algo de dificultad.

-Si recibió daño- decía Iori. La armadura del hombre bestia tiene una pequeña grieta en el pecho.

- **Humanos, ustedes deben desaparecer de una vez, si los dejo vivos, serán un estorbo para mí** \- dice el hombre bestia furioso. Del cielo, enormes puños de fuego caen hacia Leona e Iori.

-Parece que esto es todo, no puedo usar más fuerzas, después de usar el Disturbio de la Sangre mi cuerpo queda muy debilitado- dice Leona suspirando. Una triste sonrisa está presente en su rostro.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, he gastado mucha fuerza en esta lucha- dijo Iori irritado. Antes de que los puños de fuego hicieran contacto, un escudo de fuego negro envuelto en energía blanca cubrió a Leona e Iori.

-Qué es esto- decía Iori sorprendido -No tengo ni idea- dice Leona sorprendida.

- **Pensar que los hijos de Orochi llegarían tan lejos, estoy sorprendido** \- dijo una voz burlona - **Son mis hijos después de todo** \- dice una voz fría. La imagen espectral de Orochi apareció a lado de Iori.

- **No puedo negarlo, enfrentarse al Señor de Todo Mal no es fácil** \- dijo la voz burlona. La imagen espectral de Saiki apareció a lado de Leona –Ustedes, se supone que están muertos- decía Iori enojado.

-Cómo es que están aquí- dice Leona sorprendida - **No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Yagami, Heidern, tenemos algo de prisa, no podemos detener los ataques del Señor del Mal por mucho tiempo, nuestro poder es limitado** \- dijo Orochi.

-El Señor del Mal?- pregunto Leona - **Su nombre es Verse! Un Dios malvado que representa todo el Poder Negativo del Universo, fue liberado cuando Ash Crimson borro mi existencia, creando una pequeña paradoja temporal, la cual el aprovecho para salir** \- responde Saiki.

- **Dentro de su cuerpo están atrapadas las almas de todos los villanos con los cuales han luchado, el odio y la ira de todos le otorgan poder ilimitado a Verse** \- dice Orochi.

- **Nosotros pudimos salir gracias a la pequeña abertura que ustedes crearon en su pecho, somos dioses, no podemos estar atrapados por mucho tiempo** \- dijo Saiki sonriendo.

-Que es lo que quieren?- pregunto Iori - **Tenemos un trato para ustedes, Yagami, Heidern** \- responde Orochi.

-Un trato?- pregunta Leona confundida - **Con la liberación de Verse, no hay nada que puedan hacer, el fin de este mundo es inevitable** \- dice Saiki.

- **El trato es este, usando lo que me queda de poder, junto a la manipulación del tiempo de Saiki, los devolveremos al pasado para evitar este suceso** \- dijo Orochi.

Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Leona e Iori -Porque razón nos quieren ayudar- decía Iori desconfiado - **La destrucción de este mundo nos pertenece, no dejaremos que el Señor del Mal nos quite nuestro lugar** \- dijeron Saiki y Orochi.

-Creo que puedo entenderlo- dice Leona -Si el gana, ustedes dejan de existir- decía Iori.

- **Que dicen, aceptan?** \- pregunta Saiki sonriendo -Observando la situación, parece que no tenemos otra opción, Yagami- dijo Leona. Iori observo con desconfianza a Orochi y Saiki -Hagan lo que tengan que hacer- dice Iori irritado.

- **Ya lo oíste, Saiki** \- dijo Orochi. Un aura negra comenzó a emerger alrededor de Saiki, un aura blanca comenzó a emerger alrededor de Orochi.

-Que tan atrás iremos?- pregunto Leona - **No lo sé en realidad** \- responde Saiki burlonamente.

-Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Iori enojado - **En estas formas espectrales no tenemos un control total sobre nuestros poderes, sin mencionar que no es mucho poder el que posemos** \- explica Orochi.

- **Si los podemos mandar unos dos o tres años al pasado, tendrán suficiente tiempo para arreglar el daño que ocasiono mi descendiente** \- dice Saiki. Un destello blanco-negro envolvió a Leona e Iori.

- **Una cosa que se me olvido decirles, por nuestro bajo poder, lo único que podremos mandar al pasado serán sus almas. Les deseo buen viaje** \- dice Saiki sonriendo.

Las imágenes espectrales de Orochi y Saiki desaparecieron, el escudo de llamas negras con energía blanca desapareció, los puños de fuego dieron de lleno en Leona e Iori, una enorme explosión emergió en el lugar - **Sus presencias han desaparecido** \- dijo Verse confundido.

El observo los cuerpos sin vida de Iori y Leona - **Ya veo, sus almas han abandonado sus cuerpos, alguien ha interferido** \- decía Verse. El enterró sus manos en los cuerpos de Iori y Leona, sus manos salieron llenas de sangre.

- **Simples Humanos no escaparan de la ira del Señor del Mal, piensan que pueden esconderse de mí, nada puede detener mi existencia. La vida, la muerte, el tiempo, el infinito y la nada, todo es inútil contra mí** \- dice Verse enojado.

La sangre de Leona estallo en llamas azules, mientras que la sangre de Iori estallo en llamas purpuras, el junto sus manos fusionando las llamas de Iori y Leona, una llama negra puede observarse en la mano de Verse - **El Mal es el inicio de la Existencia y también será su Final!** \- grito Verse furioso.

En El Pasado…

Japón. Tokio…

Mansión Yagami…

Iori Yagami despertó en su cama, el observo a su alrededor, se levantó hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación, cuando vio su imagen en el espejo, se sorprendido al observar su reflejo, un Iori Yagami de 18 años -Señor Yagami, se encuentra bien? Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto una joven preocupada.

De 16 años, de largo cabello azul, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo atlético, viste un Hakama azul, un Gi blanco, trae puestas unas sandalias de madera, ella es Kasumi Todoh -Kasumi, qué fecha es hoy?- pregunta Iori desesperado.

Una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Kasumi -23 de diciembre de 1993, Señor Yagami- responde Kasumi confundida -Ya veo- susurra Iori suspirando.

-Desea algo más, Señor Yagami- dice Kasumi -Eso es todo, Kasumi, puedes retirarte- dijo Iori. Kasumi se retiró de la habitación.

-Así que estoy de regreso a la Mansión Yagami, antes del comienzo del torneo de KOF 94- decía Iori -La Chica Heidern tiene que estar en Brasil con los Ikari Warrior- dice Iori.

-Parece que tendré que hacer unos cambios antes del inicio del torneo de KOF 94- dijo Iori molesto.

-Kasumi!- grito Iori irritado. Kasumi entro rápidamente a la habitación de Iori -Necesita algo, Señor Yagami- dice Kasumi asustada. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Iori.

-Necesito que alistes todo, nos regresaremos a Osaka, al Templo Yagami- dijo Iori. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kasumi -Pero, Señor Yagami, usted dijo que jamás regresaríamos al templo, ya que le recordaba mucho la muerte de Ume-Sama y la violencia de Yusen-Sama- decía Kasumi sorprendida.

Iori observo a Kasumi con fría expresión - _Calma, debes calmarte, Yagami, si quieres empezar a cambiar, necesitas calmarte_ \- pensó Iori suspirando -Lo sé, Kasumi, pero necesito volver al templo para superarlo, soy el ultimo del Clan Yagami, si quiero iniciar un cambio necesito volver al templo Yagami. Es hora de regresar al Clan Yagami a lo que era antes, el Clan Yasakani- dice Iori.

Kasumi observo a Iori sorprendida, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -Enseguida me encargo de todo, Señor Yagami- exclama Kasumi emocionada -Kasumi, ya basta de Señor Yagami, mi nombre es Iori- decía Iori.

-Como usted diga, Iori-Sama- dice Kasumi sonriendo. Ella salió rápidamente de la habitación - _No soy de seguir las reglas, pero he regresado al pasado, se lo que pasara, se los motivos por el cual mi clan odia a los Kusanagi, enserio necesito repetir todo_ \- pensó Iori confundido.

- _No! Si he regresado al pasado, es momento de cambiar algunas cosas, detendré el renacer de Verse y al mismo tiempo, cambiare el destino del Clan Yagami_ \- piensa Iori sonriendo.

-Una segunda oportunidad, es momento de seguir el camino que querías para mí, Madre- susurra Iori –El destino de Iori Yagami y el Clan Yagami cambiara a partir de hoy- dice Iori sonriendo.

Iori agarro el teléfono de su habitación, comenzó a marcar un numero – _Industrias Yagami, con quien tengo el gusto_ \- dijo una voz femenina –Soy Iori Yagami, necesito que me organices una reunión con la junta directiva, diles que ha llegado el momento de que tome mi lugar como el Presidente Ejecutivo de las Industrias Yagami- decía Iori fríamente.

Brasil. Sao Paulo…

Base Ikari…

Leona abrió sus ojos, ella se levantó rápidamente, Leona observo a su alrededor - _Esta habitación, es mi habitación en la Base Ikari cuando recién comencé mi entrenamiento con el Comandante_ \- pensó Leona. Ella observo su rostro en un pequeño espejo.

-Me veo muy joven, cuantos años habré regresado al pasado- dice Leona. Ella observo la fecha en el calendario -22 de diciembre del 93, antes del inicio de KOF, entonces tengo 16 años actualmente- dijo Leona suspirando.

-Necesito localizar a Yagami lo antes posible, debemos crear un plan para detener a Verse- decía Leona. En ese momento, entraron tres hombres a la habitación de Leona.

El primero, un hombre moreno, viste un uniforme militar, una playera verde de manga larga, un pantalón verde, unas botas negras y unos guantes negros, trae puesto un parche negro en su ojo derecho y una boina verde, él es el Comandante, Heidern -Veo que ya estas despierta, Soldado, lista para iniciar tu entrenamiento- dice Heidern sonriendo.

El segundo, es un hombre moreno, de cabello largo castaño, de ojos negros, viste un pantalón azul, una playera blanca, encima un chaleco militar verde, trae puestas unas botas cafés y un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza, él es el Coronel, Ralf Jones -Preparada, Soldado, ha llegado la hora- dijo Ralf sonriendo.

El tercer hombre, de cabello rubio corto, trae puesta una gorra negra, usa unos lentes negros, viste un pantalón azul, unas botas negras, una playera blanca, encima un chaleco militar azul, él es el Teniente, Clark Still -Estoy seguro que será sencillo para ti, Leona- dice Clark sonriendo.

Leona observo a los tres hombres frente a ella, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro -Estoy preparada, Señores!- exclama Leona sonriendo. Ella saludo de forma militar, los tres hombres frente a ella estaban sorprendidos por la bella sonrisa en el rostro de Leona.

- _Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír_ \- pensó Heidern sonriendo.

Unos Días Después…

Japón. Osaka…

Templo Yagami…

Iori, Kasumi y algunos miembros de mudanza acomodan todos los muebles en su lugar -Parece que todo está en orden, Iori-Sama- dice Kasumi -Ya veo, gracias por el duro trabajo, Kasumi- dijo Iori sonriendo.

-No es nada, Iori-Sama- decía Kasumi sonrojada. Iori comenzó a caminar por el templo, el llego a un pequeño jardín al fondo del templo, en medio del jardín hay dos lapidas.

-He vuelto- susurra Iori. Las lapidas traen los nombres de, Ume Yagami y Yusen Yagami -Padre, no seguiré el camino que elegiste para mí, decidiré mi propio destino- dice Iori. El observo la lápida de su Madre.

-Realmente te extraño, Madre, extraño tu voz, tu sonrisa y las canciones que cantabas para mí- dice Iori sonriendo con tristeza.

Pequeñas lagrimas caen de sus ojos -No te preocupes por mí, he decido abandonar la Maldición de los Yagami, comenzare mi propio camino- dijo Iori sonriendo. El comenzó a salir de templo.

-Kasumi, regresare en unas horas, tengo un asunto que atender- decía Iori -Necesita que lo acompañe, Iori-Sama- decía Kasumi preocupada.

-No hay necesidad, estaré bien, no te preocupes- dice Iori -Al menos dígame hacia donde se dirige- dijo Kasumi.

-Voy al Templo Kagura, es momento que el Clan Yagami reinicie sus viejas amistades- dice Iori -Eso significa- dijo Kasumi sorprendida.

-Terminare de una vez por todas la enemistad del Clan Yagami y el Clan Kusanagi- decía Iori sonriendo.

El salió rápidamente del templo, Kasumi observo a Iori con una expresión de sorpresa - _Ume-Sama, Iori-Sama ha cambiado_ \- pensó Kasumi sonriendo - _No se preocupe, Ume-Sama, el Clan Todoh prometió hace varios años proteger al Clan Yagami en su nombre, no permitiré que le pase nada a Iori-Sama, lo protegeré con mi vida_ \- piensa Kasumi determinada.

Templo Kagura…

Una hermosa joven, de 17 años, de largo cabello negro, de ojos cafés claros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, viste un Hakama rojo, un Gi blanco, trae puestas unas sandalias de madera, posee un listón rojo alrededor de su cintura, ella es Chizuru Kagura -Es un día muy tranquilo, se siente muy relajante- dice Chizuru sonriendo.

En ese instante, Chizuru siente una fuerte presencia entrando al templo - _Es poderoso, no reconozco su presencia, me pregunto quién será_ \- pensó Chizuru preocupada. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del templo, cuando llego a la entrada observo a un joven pelirrojo.

-Iori Yagami- dice Chizuru sorprendida -Chizuru Kagura, o debo decir, Chizuru Yata- dijo Iori sonriendo.

- _Su presencia no es igual que antes, es más tranquila y serena, no tiene nada que ver con la anterior, antes su presencia se sentía agresiva y violenta, sin mencionar que ahora es mucho más poderosa, es como si fuera una persona completamente diferente_ \- pensó Chizuru sorprendía.

-A que le debo tu visita, Iori Yagami, tengo entendido que no eres muy social- decía Chizuru -Tus informantes te han conseguido más información mía- dice Iori sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru.

- _Aun lo recuerdo, Kagura nos dijo que antes de los inicios de KOF, tenía a algunos hombres de las Empresas Kagura vigilándonos a Kyo y a mí_ \- pensó Iori sonriendo.

-No estés sorprendida, Kagura, no eres la única que tiene subordinados vigilando, al igual que tú, poseo subordinados que vigilan a los Kusanagi y a ti- dice Iori seriamente.

-Pero no vengo hablar sobre la vida personal del otro, tengo un negocio muy importante que arreglar contigo, Kagura- dijo Iori seriamente. Chizuru observo a Iori con seriedad.

-De que trata?- pregunta Chizuru curiosa -Sé que el sello de Orochi está roto, al menos no por completo, solo que una parte de su poder fue robado, sé que conoces al responsable- responde Iori. Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Chizuru.

-Su nombre es Leopold Goenitz, miembro de los Hakkesshu, es el responsable de la muerte de mi hermana mayor, Maki Kagura- dice Chizuru fríamente.

-Tengo información sobre él, lo han visto junto al magnate y traficante de armas, Rugal Bernstein- dijo Iori - _Una mentira pequeña no hace daño a nadie_ \- pensó Iori.

-Qué quieres que hagamos, si esta aliado con Rugal Bernstein no será nada fácil atraparlo- dice Chizuru -No será necesario buscarlo, el mismo vendrá a nosotros- dijo Iori sonriendo.

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Chizuru confundida -Dentro de unos meses, Rugal Bernstein tiene planeado iniciar un torneo en el cual reunirá a los mejores luchadores del mundo. Según mi informante, será un torneo de equipos de 3 luchadores- responde Iori.

-Mi propuesta es, te unirás a mi equipo, Kagura?- pregunto Iori -Que ganas con esto, Yagami?- pregunta Chizuru confundida.

Iori observo a Chizuru con una expresión seria -Con el sello de Orochi roto, no precisa nada bueno para el mundo, tengo planeado reparar las relaciones perdidas del Clan Yagami, eso significa, tu familia y los Kusanagi, Kagura- responde Iori.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru - _Piensa abandonar la venganza de los Yagami_ \- pensó Chizuru -Quien será el otro miembro de nuestro equipo, un miembro del Clan Kusanagi- dice Chizuru.

- _Ya te convencí_ \- piensa Iori sonriendo -Lamentablemente no, mi infórmate será nuestro compañero- dijo Iori -Al menos puedo saber su nombre?- pregunta Chizuru curiosa.

-Su nombre es Leona Heidern, hija adoptiva del Comándate Heidern, líder de los mercenarios, Ikari Warrior- responde Iori.

-Bueno, con esa información puedo decir que la información que me dices es real- dice Chizuru -Pensaste que mentía- dijo Iori confundido.

-Tenia mis dudas- decía Chizuru sonriendo –Vaya- susurra Iori -Se te ofrece algo más?- pregunta Chizuru sonriendo.

-Qué te parece una sociedad entre las Empresas Kagura y las Industrias Yagami- menciona Iori sonriendo –Esto se está poniendo interesante- susurra Chizuru sonriendo.

Brasil. Sao Paulo…

Base Ikari…

Leona y Ralf luchan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la agilidad y velocidad de Leona eran un problema para Ralf -Soldado, tienes una llamada- dice Clark. Leona y Ralf detienen su combate.

-Una llamada para mí?- pregunta Leona confundida -Es un numero privado, me dijeron que era urgente- responde Clark.

-Ya veo- susurra Leona. Ella agarro el teléfono alejándose de Clark y Ralf, Clark observo a Ralf -Te estaba haciendo pedazos- dijo Clark sonriendo -Cierra la boca, Carnal, si estuvieras en mi lugar no estarías riendo- decía Ralf enojado y agitado.

-Ella es buena, Carnal, es como si ya hubiera hecho este entrenamiento antes, lo hace con gran facilidad- dice Ralf -Tal vez nació para ser militar- dijo Clark.

-Una prodigo- decía Ralf confundido -Me alegra que este de nuestro lado- dice Clark suspirando -Ni que lo digas- dijo Ralf asustado.

Ya un poco alejada de sus compañeros, Leona contesto la llamada –Hola- decía Leona - _Ya era hora, tengo 10 minutos esperando_ \- dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Yagami? Como conseguiste este número?- pregunta Leona confundida - _Tengo contactos_ \- dijo Iori.

-A qué se debe tu llamada?- pregunto Leona - _He avanzado un poco los planes. Me he puesto en contacto con Chizuru Kagura, ya tengo en la mira a Rugal y Geonitz, en estos momentos estoy haciendo los preparativos necesarios para entrar al torneo de KOF 94_ \- responde Iori.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Leona -Estas seguro que es lo correcto, recuerda que tú no apareciste hasta el torneo de KOF 95, y yo hasta el KOF 96- dice Leona.

- _Creo que no estamos en la condiciones como para respetar la Línea de Tiempo, no lo crees_ \- dijo Iori irritado.

- _Aún quedan muchos años para toparnos con Ash y detener el nacimiento de Verse. Mientras tanto, hare los cambios necesarios para corregir algunos errores, entre ellos, Rugal, Geonitz y Orochi_ \- dice expresión pensativa está presente en el rostro de Leona.

-Tal vez tengas razón- susurra Leona - _Sera mejor que estés preparada. En unos días visitare la Base Ikari junto a Kagura, pondré al Viejo Heidern de nuestro lado, su ayuda será muy beneficiosa en el futuro_ \- dijo Iori _._

-Espera un momento, Yagami, no estas apresurando un poco las cosas- decía Leona sorprendida - _Una cosa más, espero hayas mantenido tu poder en secreto, no queremos que tus compañeros empiecen a sospechar de ti. También, será mejor que comiences a entrenar porque serás parte de mi equipo en el torneo_ \- dice Iori.

En ese instante, Iori termino la llamada, Leona observo con sorpresa su teléfono -Maldito Yagami, siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera sin pensar en los demás- dijo Leona irritada. Clark y Ralf se acercaron a Leona.

-Pasa algo, Soldado?- pregunta Clark -No es nada, Teniente, un pequeño inconveniente- responde Leona -Algún problema con la llamada- dice Ralf.

-Es solo un hombre demasiado irritable y estúpido- dijo Leona enojada -Un hombre!- exclaman Ralf y Clark sorprendidos. Leona los observo sorprendida.

-Pasa algo?- pregunta Leona confundida. Ralf y Clark se observaron -Carnal, si el Comandante se entera que Leona hablo con un hombre, es hombre muerto- susurra Ralf -No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos- susurro Clark.

-Si saben que puedo oírlos, verdad- decía Leona fríamente. Un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de Clark y Ralf – _Mierda_ \- pensaron Clark y Ralf asustados.

En El Mar…

Porta-Aviones Black Noah…

-Las invitaciones han sido enviadas- dice un hombre. De 39 años, de cabello rubio-negro corto, de ojos negros, posee una fina barba negra, viste un pantalón azul, una larga gabardina azul con detalles dorados de mangas largas, trae puestas unas botas negras y una pequeña capa azul marino, él es Leopold Goenitz.

-Sin duda será un evento interesante, los mejores luchadores del mundo reunidos en un solo lugar para poder probar mi poder- dijo un hombre sonriendo. De 46 años, de largo cabello rubio, de ojos rojos, su ojo derecho es un ojo mecánico, posee un pequeño bigote, viste un pantalón rojo, una camisa blanca, encima una chaqueta roja de manga larga con una corbata negra, trae puesta una banda negra alrededor de su cintura y unos zapatos negros, él es Rugal Bernstein.

-No deberías de confiarte, pueden haber luchadores que tengan el poder necesario para desafiarte y vencerte- dice Goenitz -Como si eso fuera posible, soy el hombre más poderoso de este mundo- dijo Rugal sonriendo.

-Lo mismo dijiste cuando luchaste contra mí, pienso que debo arrancarte el otro ojo para que sepas tu lugar- decía Goenitz fríamente. Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Rugal.

-Cuando el torneo termine, tú serás el siguiente en mi lista, Leopold- dice Rugal enojado -Quiero verte intentarlo- dijo Goenitz sonriendo. En ese instante, dos hermosas mujeres entraron al lugar.

-Todo está preparado para el torneo, Rugal-Sama, Goenitz-Sama- dice una mujer. De 26 años, de largo cabello rubio atado en una cola, de ojos azules, un mechón de su cabello tapa su ojo derecho, posee un cuerpo esbelto, viste un pantalón negro, con una blusa blanca de manga larga, encima una chaqueta negra de manga larga, posee un escote en V que deja a la vista parte de sus pechos, trae puestos unos tacones negros y unos largos aretes blancos, ella es Mature.

-Solo queda esperar la fecha de inicio y la llegada de los ochos equipos, los medios de comunicación están ansiosos por el espectáculo- dijo una mujer morena. De 25 años, de cabello castaño corto, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, un pantalón negro, una blusa roja de manga larga, encima una chaqueta negra de manga larga, posee un escote que V que deja a la vista parte de sus pechos, trae puestos unos tacones rojos y unos largos aretes blancos, ella es Vice.

-Excelente trabajo como siempre, Mature, Vice, debo decir que estoy orgulloso de su rendimiento- dice Goenitz sonriendo -Por el momento pasare a retirarme. Rugal, ellas se quedaran bajo tu cargo para ayudarte en el torneo, espero no tengas fallas- dijo Goenitz fríamente.

-No habrá fallas, destrozare a todo mundo- decía Rugal arrogante. Goenitz comenzó a salir de la habitación, el camino por un lado de Mature y Vice -Vigílenlo bien, sé que es una molestia, pero lo necesitamos para cumplir nuestras metas. Si notan alguna acción que indique que nos traicionara, mátenlo- susurra Goenitz.

-Como usted diga, Goenitz-Sama- susurran Mature y Vice sonriendo - _Un torneo donde se reunirán los luchadores más fuertes de este podrido mundo, la energía vital obtenida de este torneo nos servirá para romper más el sello que tiene aprisionado a nuestro maestro, el Gran Dios, Orochi_ \- pensó Goenitz sonriendo.

* * *

 **Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern, en las historias de KOF nunca han tenido contacto alguno, las únicas similitudes entre ambos, son el Disturbio de la Sangre y la relación de ambos con Orochi.**

 **Las únicas personas con las que se relaciona Iori Yagami, son Kyo Kusanagi, Chizuru Kagura, Mature y Vice, mientras que Leona Heidern, son el Comandante Heidern, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Whip, y en algunas ocasiones, los miembros del K Team.**

 **Ambos son personas calladas, prefieren la soledad por diferentes motivos, pero relacionados con el Disturbio de la Sangre. Iori Yagami es violento y agresivo, el representa, actúa ahora luego piensa. Leona Heidern es tranquila y serena, ella representa, piensa antes de actuar. Dos caras de la misma moneda.**

 **Tendremos un Nuevo Team en el Torneo The King Of Fighters 94. Iori Yagami, Leona Heidern y Chizuru Kagura, tienen algún buen nombre para el Team?.**

 **Que piensan ustedes? Debemos olvidar la rivalidad entre Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi?.**

 **Iori Yagami y Leona Heidern, deben empezar a relacionarse con mas personas? Lo dejo a su criterio!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Estoy de vuelta!**

 **Aquí** **les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.**

 **Desde el final KOF 97, Iori Yagami posee un control mayor sobre el Disturbio de la Sangre, estuvo entre KOF 99 y KOF 2001 dominando el Disturbio de la Sangre siendo capaz de controlarlo a mayor grado. Ahora solo la liberación completa del Poder de Orochi es capaz de envolverlo en el Disturbio de la Sangre así como en KOF XI. Durante KOF XIV, Iori Yagami es capaz de controlar el Disturbio de la Sangre por completo.**

 **Desde KOF 97, Leona Heidern es muy propensa a entrar en el Disturbio de la Sangre, se debe a su odio a la sangre y los recuerdos de su pasado. En KOF 2003 entro rápidamente en el Disturbio de la Sangre solo al sentir el sello de Orochi roto, fue detenida por Ralf Jones y Clark Still, por este hecho, Leona no fue permitida a entrar al KOF XI. Durante los hechos de KOF XI y KOF XIII, Leona ha obtenido un mayor control sobre el Disturbio de la Sangre. Durante KOF XIV, Leona Heidern es capaz de entrar en el Disturbio de la Sangre sin perder el control.**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Preparativos

 **Estimado Invitado o Invitada:**

 **En 1994 se celebra el torneo, The King Of Fighters!**

 **La regla especial de este torneo es la siguiente:**

 **Se luchara en equipos de 3 vs 3, el equipo que derrote a los otros tres integrantes del equipo contrario será el ganador.**

 **Se reunirán Ocho Equipos involucrando a los mejores luchadores del mundo, para crear el mayor torneo jamás antes visto. Espero con ansias su presencia.**

 **Atentamente…**

 **R.**

Un Mes Después…

Japón. Osaka…

Templo Kagura…

Chizuru está tirada en el suelo del Dojo Kagura, ella respira con algo de dificultad, viste un traje de karate blanco con una cinta roja -Eres un bárbaro, Yagami- dice Chizuru. Frente a ella, esta Iori vestido con un traje de karate negro con una cinta roja.

-Desde el principio te dije que no sería un entrenamiento fácil, Kagura, deja de quejarte- dijo Iori irritado -Dependes mucho de los poderes del Yata no Kagami, necesitas mejorar tu estilo de lucha, así como tu velocidad y tu fuerza física- decía Iori.

- _Aprendí esa lección cuando Ash robo el Yasakani no Magatama_ \- pensó Iori enojado. Chizuru se levantó, ella lanzo unos golpes con la palma de su mano hacia Iori, pero él esquivo sus ataques con facilidad, Iori con su mano agarro el cuello de la chaqueta de karate de Chizuru.

En un rápido movimiento, Iori aventó a Chizuru al suelo, el dejo caer su pie sobre Chizuru, pero ella lo esquiva rápidamente, Iori comenzó atacar a Chizuru usando sus garras, Chizuru detiene los ataques de Iori usando sus brazos - _Este estilo tan feroz y violento, unido a las llamas de los Yagami es un estilo de lucha fatal, es muy arriesgado hacer contacto_ \- pensó Chizuru.

Iori lanzo una patada rápida, esta dio de lleno en el estómago de Chizuru mandándola a volar -Cof! Cof!- tosía Chizuru. Iori agarro el cuello de la chaqueta de Chizuru, Iori comenzó a correr arrastrando a Chizuru por el suelo, el lanzo a Chizuru por los aires estrellándola en la pared del Dojo, Chizuru cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

-Vamos, levántate, Kagura, aún no hemos terminado, no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer. Que desgracia para el Clan Yata- dice Iori fríamente. Chizuru se levantó lentamente, un pequeño rastro de sangre cae de su boca, ella limpio la sangre de su boca con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Es mi turno- susurra Chizuru. A gran velocidad, Chizuru comenzó atacar a Iori con golpes y patadas, Iori empezó a esquivar los ataques con algo de dificultad.

- _Aumentado la velocidad y la fuerza de sus ataques_ \- pensó Iori sorprendido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iori -Parece que por fin encontraste tu deseo de luchar- dice Iori sonriendo.

Chizuru lo observa con una expresión confusa -Que quieres decir?- pregunta Chizuru confundida -Tu estilo de lucha es muy suave- responde Iori.

-Yo odio la violencia, detesto luchar contra mujeres, pero aun así, porque mi estilo de lucha no lo refleja- dice Iori -Te diré la respuesta. Se trata del deseo de luchar, no me gusta violencia, pero la lucha es un mal necesario- dijo Iori.

-Tu estilo de lucha es suave y sin un deseo de luchar, es como ver una espada sin filo- decía Iori. Chizuru observo a Iori con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Tu estilo es suave, pero con un deseo para luchar combinado con el poder del Yata no Kagami, sin duda será peligroso- dice Iori. El comenzó abandonar el dojo.

-No olvides esa emoción y sentimiento, Kagura, te hará falta en el futuro- dice Iori -Hemos terminado, tu entrenamiento finalizo- dijo Iori. Chizuru observo a Iori con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, un suspiro salió de su boca.

- _Ese Yagami es todo un misterio. Es una persona muy fría y reservada,_ _siento_ _un enorme poder oscuro dentro de él, pero en el fondo posee un buen corazón. El destino sin duda puede ser cruel para algunos_ \- pensó Chizuru con tristeza.

-Sera mejor que tome un baño, estoy repleta de sudor- dijo Chizuru suspirando.

Una Semana Después…

Brasil. Sao Paulo…

Base Ikari...

Leona, Ralf, Clark y algunos soldados observan la televisión, en ella está presente un concierto de dos cantantes de Japón, Athena Asamiya e Iori Yagami -Tan jóvenes y ya son reconocidos a nivel mundial, cuantos años se suponen que tienen- dice Ralf.

-Athena Asamiya 17 años e Iori Yagami 18 años- dijo Clark. Leona observo con atención a Iori y Athena, la multitud en el concierto reacciona con entusiasmo y alegría ante el dúo de cantantes.

-Si me lo preguntas, no parecen la gran cosa- decía Ralf -Las apariencias engañan, Coronel- dice Heidern.

-Athena Asamiya es la mejor alumna del Maestro, Chin Gentsai, no es alguien que debamos subestimar- dice Heidern.

-Comandante, porque razón estamos viendo este concierto?- pregunta Clark -En unos minutos un helicóptero aterrizara en la base, la persona abordo está relacionada con uno de los cantantes- responde Heidern.

-Iori Yagami- dijo Leona -Así es Leona, una rápida deducción- decía Heidern sonriendo.

-Con que Iori Yagami, que tiene de especial ese muchacho?- pregunto Ralf -Es el último miembro del Clan Yagami- contesta Leona.

-El Clan Yagami está relacionado con el mito de Yamata no Orochi y los Tres Tesoros Sagrados de Japón, son unas de las familias más influyentes de Japón, sin mencionar que poseen unas de las industrias de transporte y tecnología más importantes del mundo- explica Leona.

-También es un cantante y músico reconocido en Japón, así como un excelente luchador- dice Heidern -No se los motivos de esta visita, pero quiero que estén alertas, la situación se mantendrá en calma hasta que diga lo contrario- dijo Heidern seriamente.

-Los demás vuelvan a sus puestos, Coronel Jones, Teniente Still y Cadete Leona, se quedaran conmigo a recibir a nuestro invitado- dice Heidern -Comandante, Leona apenas es una Cadete, porque se quedara con nosotros?- pregunto Ralf confundido.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Coronel, pero las habilidades de combate de Leona superan con creces las suyas y las del Teniente Still, sin mencionar, que nuestro invitado ha pedido que esté presente en nuestra reunión- responde Heidern.

- _Que estás pensando hacer, Yagami_ \- piensa Leona preocupada -Es algo sospechoso, puede ser una trampa- dice Clark.

-Estoy consciente de ello- dijo Heidern. Un helicóptero comenzó aterrizar en la base, una mujer bajo de él, de 17 años, de largo cabello negro y ojos cafés claros, viste una falda negra pegada, una blusa blanca de manga larga, trae puestos unos tacones negros y una diadema blanca en su cabeza, ella es Chizuru Kagura.

-Comandante Heidern, mi nombre es Chizuru Kagura, es un placer conocerlo- decía Chizuru sonriendo -Es hermosa- susurra Ralf sonrojado -Reacciona idiota, estamos en el trabajo- dice Clark.

Chizuru observo a la joven a lado del Comandante Heidern, ella recordó su breve conversación con Iori.

…

 _-Yagami, como es Leona Heidern, será fácil de reconocer?- pregunta Chizuru -Muy joven, tal vez unos 16 años, complexión delgada, de largo cabello azul y ojos azules, será fácil reconocerla, no es fácil para que pase desapercibida, aunque es muy callada- responde Iori._

 _-Como la describes debe ser una joven muy hermosa, suena un poco como tú, Yagami- dice Chizuru sonriendo burlonamente. Iori observo a Chizuru con una expresión confusa -No metas ideas que no son en tu cabeza, Kagura, o me encargare de hacerte pedazos- dijo Iori molesto._

…

Chizuru observo a Leona con una sonrisa - _Es verdad, no es fácil que pase desapercibida, sin duda es llamativa_ \- pensó Chizuru sonriendo -Sea bienvenida a la Base Ikari, pasemos a mi oficina por favor- dijo Heidern.

Los cinco entraron a una habitación amueblada -Díganme, que desea una joven empresaria de Japón en mi base?- pregunta Heidern.

-Vengo en representación de las Empresas Kagura y las Industrias Yagami, mi socio, el Señor Iori Yagami, no pudo presentarse por motivos laborales, pero envía sus disculpas- decía Chizuru sonriendo.

-Está en un concierto en Tokio, en una pequeña gira alrededor de Japón junto a Athena Asamiya- dice Leona.

-Estás muy bien informada, Señorita Heidern, sin duda lo que dijo Yagami de usted parece ser cierto- dijo Chizuru sonriendo -Leona, conoces a Iori Yagami?- pregunta Heidern confundido.

-Podría decirse que si- responde Leona nerviosa –El Clan Yagami y la familia de Leona están relacionadas por lazos lejanos de sangre, pero no son realmente parientes. Estoy seguro que Yagami le contara la historia después, Comandante- decía Chizuru sonriendo.

- _Es buena para mentir_ \- pensó Leona sorprendida -Ya veo- dice Ralf -Entonces, Iori Yagami era la persona con quien hablabas por teléfono, Leona, creo que esta resulto el misterio, Coronel- dijo Clark sonriendo.

-El motivo de mi visita es para pedir su cooperación, Comandante Heidern- decía Chizuru -Cooperación? Para qué motivo?- preguntó Heidern.

-Sabemos que está en busca de Rugal Bernstein, así como también sabemos de los planes de Rugal para organizar un torneo- dice Chizuru seriamente.

-Yagami y yo, estamos en busca de una persona, Leopold Goenitz. Hace unas semanas, recibimos información de una alianza entre Rugal y Goenitz, queremos su cooperación para que nos ayude a capturarlo- dijo Chizuru.

-Que gano yo a cambio- dijo Heidern -Seremos sus dobles agentes. Entraremos al torneo como participantes normales, toda información que encontremos se la reportaremos a usted directamente- decía Chizuru.

-No sé qué intenciones tengan con Leopold Goenitz, pero si me ayudan a capturar a Rugal Bernstein, tenemos un trato- dice Heidern.

-No se va arrepentir, Comandante- dice Chizuru sonriendo -El torneo The King Of Fihgters es una lucha de equipo de 3 vs 3, si el Comandante me lo permite, me gustaría ser un miembro de su equipo, Chizuru Kagura- dijo Leona.

-Puedo saber tus motivos, Leona?- pregunta Heidern -Tengo vagos recuerdos, pero el nombre de Leopold Geonitz me suena familiar, él tuvo algo que ver en el accidente donde murieron mis padres- responde Leona fríamente.

- _Me encargare personalmente de ti, Goenitz, vengare a mis padres_ \- pensó Leona enojada.

-Pienso que es una buena idea, Leona seria nuestra mejor opción- dice Chizuru -Que quieres decir, Señorita Kagura- dijo Heidern.

-Ralf Jones, Clark Still y usted, Comandante Heidern, son reconocidos a nivel mundial- decía Chizuru -Si queremos entrar de encubiertos al torneo, Leona sería la mejor opción para nosotros, no es conocida ante el mundo, nadie sabe que usted tiene una hija adoptiva, sin mencionar que tendrá a uno de sus subordinados con nosotros, eso evitara la desconfianza, no le parece, Comandante- dice Chizuru sonriendo.

Heidern observo a Chizuru con una sonrisa en su rostro -Es un plan viable, siendo así te doy permiso para participar, Cadete Leona- dice Heidern sonriendo -Si Señor!- exclama Leona.

-Ya recibieron su invitación al torneo, Señorita Kagura, tengo entendido que las invitaciones fueron a luchadores exclusivos- dijo Ralf -En realidad, no tenemos una invitación, pero planeamos conseguir una, de hecho, Yagami dijo que se encargaría de conseguirla- decía Chizuru.

-Ese Yagami es fuerte, a simple vista no parece la gran cosa- dice Clark -No se confié, Teniente, si se descuida un momento, Yagami podría destruirlo en un segundo- dijo Chizuru sonriendo.

Estados Unidos…

South Town…

Tres deportistas caminan por las calles oscuras de South Town. El primero, es un hombre moreno de 29 años, de poco cabello negro, viste un short negro, una chaqueta negra, trae puestas unas botas negras y unos lentes negros, él es el boxeador, Heavy D.

El segundo, es un hombre moreno de 27 años, de ojos negros, viste un short morado, una playera de tirantes amarilla con el número 90 de color morado, encima una chamarra amarilla, trae puestos unos tenis blancos y una gorra morada, él es el basquetbolista, Lucky Glauber.

El tercero, en un hombre de 27 años, de cabello corto café, de ojos azules, viste un pantalón azul, una playera azul, trae puestos unos tenis azules y un protector en su hombro derecho, él es el jugador de futbol americano, Brian Battler.

-Conseguimos nuestra invitación para el torneo The King Of Fighters, espero estén preparados- dice Heavy.

En su mano, tiene un sobre blanco con un sello rojo con una R -No te preocupes, será fácil para nosotros tres- dijo Lucky sonriendo -Los destrozare a todos!- grita Brian emocionado.

-Serían tan amables de entregarme ese sobre, es mejor para ambas partes evitar la violencia- decía una voz femenina.

Heavy, Lucky y Brian observaron a una joven frente a ellos, de cabello largo azul de ojos azules -Quien demonios eres tú?- pregunto Heavy.

-Mi nombre es Kasumi Todoh, en nombre de Iori Yagami-Sama, me entregarían ese sobre, por favor- responde Kasumi sonriendo.

-Estas loca si piensas que te entregaremos esa invitación, ese sobre es nuestro pase a la fama, mocosa- dice Lucky sonriendo burlonamente -Te voy a destrozar!- grito Brian enojado.

-No soy muy paciente con personas tan estúpidas como ustedes- dijo Kasumi suspirando. Ella levanto sus brazos.

-Maldita mocosa, vas a morir- dice Heavy. Los tres deportistas se lanzaron hacia Kasumi -Escusas patéticas de luchadores- susurra Kasumi fríamente - _ **Chou Kasane Ate**_ \- exclama Kasumi.

Ella agita sus brazos, una enorme onda de energía azul arraso con la calle por completo llevándose a los tres deportistas con ella.

Cuando la energía azul desaparece, se puede observar la calle completamente destruida con los cuerpos inconscientes de Heavy, Lucky y Brian.

-No pudieron hacerlo por las buenas- dijo Kasumi. En su mano tiene el sobre blanco con el sello rojo.

Japón. Osaka…

Templo Kusanagi…

Iori subía las escaleras hacia la entrada del templo, llegando a la entrada se topó con una hermosa mujer, de 48 años, de largo cabello negro atado en una cola, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, viste un yukata morado con una banda negra alrededor de su cintura, trae puestas unas sandalias de madera, ella es Shizuka Kusanagi.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Shizuka al observar al joven frente a ella –Iori Yagami, se puede saber a qué se debe tu presencia en el Templo Kusanagi- dice Shizuka sorprendida.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iori –No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Señora Kusanagi, no vengo a causar problemas. Solo vengo hablar con el Líder del Clan Kusanagi- dijo Iori sonriendo.

Shizuka observo a Iori con una expresión tranquila, una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shizuka –Muy bien, si puedes esperar un momento- decía Shizuka sonriendo. Iori solo asintió su cabeza.

- _Se puede sentir a su alrededor, ya no puedo sentir ese profundo odio y esa rabia ciega que el desprendía. Tu pequeño Hijo de la Luna ha cambiado, Ume_ \- pensó Shizuka sonriendo.

Unos minutos después, un hombre aparece frente a Iori, de 50 años, de cabello castaño corto, de ojos cafés, posee un pequeño bigote y una larga barba, viste un Hakama verde, un Gi verde con la imagen de un sol dorado en las mangas y la espalda, trae puesta una banda dorada alrededor de su cintura y unas calcetas blancas, él es Saisyu Kusanagi.

-Joven Yagami, a que le debo tu visita- dice Saisyu algo desconfiando. Iori observo a Saisyu con una seria expresión.

-Desde hace 660 años, la rivalidad entre el Clan Yagami y el Clan Kusanagi ha existido, es verdad que mi Clan es el responsable de la discordia- dijo Iori con tristeza.

-Por esta razón, he venido a terminar la discordia entre el Clan Yagami y el Clan Kusanagi, eso si usted acepta, Saisyu Kusanagi- decía Iori seriamente. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Saisyu.

-No debería estar presente la Heredera del Clan Kagura, después de todo ella es la neutral entre los Tres Tesoros Sagrados de Japón- decía Saisyu –Kagura ya está al pendiente de este hecho, le avise de antemano- dice Iori sonriendo.

-Deberías aceptar su propuesta, Saisyu, todos estamos cansados de esta discordia, es momento de terminarla- dijo Shizuka. Iori y Saisyu observaron a Shizuka, un suspiro emerge de la boca de Saisyu.

-Hemos llegado- decía una voz masculina. En ese momento, un joven de 18 años, de cabello castaño corto, de ojos cafés, viste un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, encima una chaqueta negra, trae puestos unos tenis blancos, él es Kyo Kusanagi.

Junto a Kyo, esta una joven, de 18 años, de cabello corto negros, de ojos cafés claros, viste una falda azul, una blusa blanca con una corbata roja, trae puestos unos calcetines blancos y unas zapatillas negras, ella es Yuki Kushinada.

-Viejo, Madre, que pasa?- pregunta Kyo confundido. El observo al joven pelirrojo frente a sus padres, el vio la imagen de la playera del joven pelirrojo, una media luna blanca –Yagami!- exclama Kyo enojado.

Kyo se lanzó hacia Iori, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iori – _ **Yami Barai**_ \- exclama Kyo. Agitando su mano, una llamarada apareció en el suelo yendo hacia Iori.

Iori solo se movió a un lado esquivando la llama roja, Kyo comenzó a lanzar golpes, pero Iori detenía todos los golpes con sus garras –Así que tú eres el Heredero del Clan Kusanagi, Kyo Kusanagi- dice Iori burlonamente.

-Kyo! Que estás haciendo- dijo Yuki preocupada –No te acerques, Yuki, él es un Yagami, un enemigo de los Kusanagi- decía Kyo enojado – _ **Oni Yaki**_ -exclama Kyo. El giro su cuerpo creando un pequeño tornado de fuego.

- _ **Yashiori**_ \- exclama Iori. El agito su mano, creando una pequeña llamarada de fuego purpura, el fuego purpura choco con el tornado de fuego, protegiendo a Iori.

-Mi nombre es Iori Yagami, el Heredero del Clan Yagami. Dime, eso es todo lo que tienes, Heredero Kusanagi- dice Iori fríamente –No subestimes a los Kusanagi, nosotros somos más fuertes que ustedes, Yagami- dijo Kyo sonriendo –Que arrogante- decía Iori sonriendo.

Saisyu y Shizuka observaron la lucha, una fría expresión está presente en el rostro de Shizuka, mientras que una seria expresión está presente en el rostro de Saisyu – _El Heredero de los Yagami, solo está jugando con Kyo. Que tan fuerte es el_ \- pensó Saisyu preocupado.

-Que pasa, Yagami, acaso solo sabes esconderte- dice Kyo con arrogancia. Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Iori, Saisyu y Shizuka comenzaron a sentir un aura asesina alrededor de Iori –Kyo! Detente de una vez!- grito Saisyu preocupado.

En un instante, Iori apareció frente a Kyo, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kyo – _ **Kototsuki In**_ \- exclama Iori. El agarro el rostro de Kyo con su mano, en un movimiento rápido, Iori sepulto a Kyo en el suelo, una pequeña explosión de fuego purpura envolvió a Kyo.

- _ **Oni Yaki Kai**_ \- exclama Iori. El comenzó a girar su cuerpo creando un pequeño tornado de fuego purpura mandando a volar a Kyo, en el aire, Iori lanzo una garra envuelta en fuego purpura, la garra dio de lleno en la espalda de Kyo, el salió disparado hacia el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

Kyo se levantó a duras penas –No voy a perder contra ti, Yagami- dijo Kyo con esfuerzo – _ **Orochinagi**_ \- exclama Kyo. El agito su mano, una enorme llamarada de fuego rojo iba hacia Iori – _ **Orochinagi**_ \- exclama Iori. Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Kyo, Saisyu y Shizuka.

Iori agito su mano, una enorme llamarada de fuego purpura emerge, cuando ambas llamaradas chocan, una enorme explosión de fuego rojo y purpura apareció en el lugar, la onda de choque mando a volar a Kyo estrellándose en una pared.

Iori camina tranquilamente hacia Kyo –Eres demasiado arrogante como para ver la diferencia entre nuestros poderes, esa arrogancia va a ser tu perdición, Kyo Kusanagi- decía Iori fríamente. En ese instante, Yuki se interpone en el camino de Iori.

-Ya es suficiente, Kyo fue derrotado- dice Yuki desafiante. Iori observo a Yuki con tranquilidad, una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iori –Ella es una buena mujer, no la dejes escapar, Kusanagi- dijo Iori sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Yuki.

Iori voltio hacia Saisyu y Shizuka –Entonces, cuál fue su decisión- decía Iori tranquilamente. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Shizuka –Quiero pedirte disculpas por las acciones de mi hijo, Joven Yagami- dice Shizuka –No pasa nada, Señora Kusanagi. En su lugar habría actuado igual- dijo Iori sonriendo.

-Joven Yagami, aceptamos tu propuesta. Desde este momento, la discordia entre el Clan Kusanagi y el Clan Yagami, queda en el pasado- decía Saisyu –En nombre del Clan Yagami, se lo agradezco, Señor Kusanagi- dice Iori.

Iori comenzó a retirarse del lugar –Esto aún no termina, Yagami, te demostrare que soy mejor que tu- dijo Kyo enojado. Iori observo a Kyo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te estas declarando mi rival, cuando ni siquiera estas al mismo nivel que yo, que arrogante eres, Kyo Kusanagi- decía Iori sonriendo. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Kyo –Recuérdame cada vez que veas la Luna- dice Iori sonriendo.

Un Mes Después…

Japón. Osaka…

Estadio Neo Esaka…

Chizuru y Leona llegaron al estadio juntas, esperaban la llegada de Iori para ir a inscribir su equipo al torneo -Ese Yagami, tarde como siempre- dijo Chizuru suspirando.

Viste una blusa blanca larga de mangas largas, posee unas franjas rojas en la parte baja, mangas y por el pecho, trae puesto un pantalón negro pegado, una banda roja alrededor de su cintura, unos tacones negros, unos aretes blancos, unas pulseras blancas y una banda blanca en su cabello.

-Faltan 30 minutos para que inicie el torneo, donde demonios puede estar ese hombre- dice Leona. Viste una blusa corta negra de tirantes que deja la vista su abdomen, encima una chamarra verde, un pantalón negro deportivo pegado, unas zapatillas deportivas negras, trae puestos unos guantes deportivos negros y unos aretes dorados triangulares.

-Puede ser molesto, lo sé- dice Chizuru sonriendo -Con que soy molesto, tal vez deba aumentar tu entrenamiento un poco más, Kagura- dijo una voz masculina. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Chizuru.

-Yagami, llegas tarde!- exclama Chizuru enojada -Tuve que atender unos negocios antes de empezar, trabajo de última hora- decía Iori irritado.

Viste una larga camisa blanca desfajada, un pantalón rojo, encima un chaleco negro, trae puestos unos zapatos negros y un anillo plateado en su mano izquierda, sobre sus hombros una larga gabardina negra con la imagen de una media luna blanca en la espalda.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a registrarnos, ya casi inicia la inauguración- dice Leona -No se preocupen, me encargare de la inscripción- dijo Chizuru. Ella se adelantó un poco dejando a solas a Iori y Leona.

-Es extraño no verte en tu uniforme militar, de seguro te sientes algo incomoda- decía Iori sonriendo burlonamente -Me sentía incomoda al principio- dice Leona incomoda.

-Siempre he vestido uniformes militares o trajes de negocios, de hecho, esta idea fue de Chizuru-Sama, dijo que si quería pasar desapercibida debía probar una vestimenta nueva, después de todo en este momento no estoy de servicio- dice Leona. Ella observo su ropa deportiva.

-Esto fue lo más cómodo que pude encontrar- dijo Leona -Lo entiendo, Kagura me explico el plan que tenemos con el Viejo Heidern- decía Iori. En ese instante, Chizuru llego junto a Iori y Leona.

-La inscripción está hecha, solo necesitamos un nombre para el equipo y un líder- dice Chizuru -Un líder?- pregunto Iori confundido.

-Así es, es parte de una de las reglas, el Líder es el único miembro del equipo que puede realizar un cambio de compañero durante los encuentros- responde Chizuru.

-Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, puede darles un descanso a los demás, pero también será mucha carga para el Líder- dice Leona.

-Pienso que Yagami debe ser el Líder, he visto su fuerza durante nuestro entrenamiento, sin duda es de temer- dijo Chizuru -Me gustaría comprobar eso- decía Leona desafiante.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora si quieres, por mí no hay ningún problema, un calentamiento no me hará daño- dice Iori sonriendo.

-Oigan, no es momento para esto, debemos decidir el nombre del equipo- dice Chizuru suspirando -Es fácil, que sea el Yagami Team- dijo Iori sonriendo.

-Ni lo pienses- decía Leona fríamente -Acaso tienes una idea mejor- dice Iori enojado.

-Puede ser lo que sea menos el Yagami Team, recuerda que no estás solo en este equipo- dijo Leona seriamente -Lo que sea, pónganle el nombre que quieran- decía Iori suspirando.

Una expresión pensativa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru -Que les parece, el **New Order Team** \- dijo Chizuru sonriendo. Leona e Iori observaron a Chizuru esperando una explicación.

-Somos tres personas que apenas nos conocemos, usamos diferentes estilos de luchas y estamos iniciando un nuevo equipo, el comienzo de una Nueva Orden. Que opinan?" explico Chizuru sonriendo.

-Me gusta, la lógica es acertada- dice Leona -No está mal- dijo Iori.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado debemos ir a la inauguración del torneo, debemos ver el sorteo y esperar a nuestro primer rival- decía Chizuru. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia el estadio.

En un escenario en medio del estadio, están presentes las secretarias de Rugal, Mature y Vice -Bienvenidos sean invitados y participantes al torneo The King Of Fighters- dice Mature sonriendo.

-El anfitrión del torneo les envía sus saludos y les da la bienvenida- dijo Vice -Esas son tus antiguas compañeras de equipo- susurra Leona.

-Lo sé, antes de unirse a mí en el KOF 96, trabajaban para Rugal como secretarias- susurro Iori.

-Todos los participantes conocen las reglas, por lo tanto pasaremos directamente al sorteo del torneo- decía Mature. Ella observo la enorme pantalla.

 **New Order Team vs Psycho Soldier Team**

 **Esaka Team vs Art Of Fighting Team**

 **Ikari Warrior Team vs Korea Team**

 **Fatal Fury Team vs Women's Team**

-La primera batalla, entre New Order Team vs Psycho Soldier Team se llevara a cabo en China- dice Mature -La segunda batalla, entre Esaka Team vs Art Of Fighting Team se llevara a cabo en México- dijo Vice.

-La tercer batalla, entre Ikari Warrior Team vs Korea Team se llevara a cabo en Korea- decía Mature -Y por último, la batalla entre Fatal Fury Team vs Women's Team se llevara a cabo en Inglaterra- dice Vice.

-Todos los viajes serán pagados por el anfitrión del torneo, así como los lugares de encuentro serán arreglados por nosotras- dijo Mature.

-La fecha y lugar establecidos serán anunciados a los participantes principalmente, minutos después será anunciada para el público- dice Vice.

-Las semifinales del torneo serán en Italia y Brasil, la gran final será en Estados Unidos donde se decidirán a los campeones de The King Of Fighters, el mayor torneo de lucha del mundo- dijo Mature sonriendo.

El público estallo en alegría y entusiasmo -Los participantes se presentaran en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Osaka mañana a primera hora para viajar al lugar de su encuentro. Les deseamos suerte a todos- decía Vice.

–Es momento de enseñarles a todos quien es el mejor- dice Iori sonriendo con arrogancia –No me gustan tus métodos, pero sin duda tenemos un objetivo en común- dijo Leona seriamente –Ustedes son demasiado orgullosos- decía Chizuru suspirando.

* * *

 **El nombre de equipo fue elegido, _New Order Team_ con Iori Yagami como Líder. ****Tome la idea del nombre del OST usado en KOF XI para el Yagami y Kusanagi Team, dos rivales unidos por un solo propósito, el nombre del OST quedo como anillo al dedo, New Order. Que piensan ustedes, necesitaba un nombre mejor?.**

 **El primer rival del New Order Team ha sido decidido, serán los Psycho Soldier Team, Athena Asamiya, Chin Gentsai y Sie Kensou, su batalla sera en el siguiente capitulo. Que opinan del orden de las batallas?.**

 **Chizuru Kagura. Viste el atuendo original usado en todas las KOF en las que ha aparecido. Si quieren un cambio de vestuario, manden opiniones?.**

 **Iori Yagami. Viste el traje clásico que ha usado la mayor parte de los KOF, solo que ahora trae puesta una gabardina. Quieren un cambio a futuro?.**

 **Leona Heidern. Viste el traje usado en KOF XIII, solo que en su versión deportiva, después de todo en este momento anda en una operación encubierta.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Aquí** **tenemos el Tercer Capitulo!**

 **El Torneo The King Of Fighters ha comenzando!**

 **Hoy veremos el enfrentamiento entre New Order Team vs Psycho Soldier Team. Veremos los resultados del entrenamiento de Chizuru Kagura, y un poco sobre las otras batallas por equipos.**

 **Espero les Guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Inicia KOF 94

China. Hubei…

Montes Wudang…

Una gran multitud está reunida en la cima de uno de los montes, en los alrededores de un pequeño templo taoísta, un joven hombre moreno, de 25 años, de cabello corto negro, de ojos cafés, viste un pantalón azul, con una chaqueta azul de manga larga con una camisa blanca debajo, una corbata blanca, trae puestos unos zapatos negros y unos lentes negros, él es Clemence Bellamy.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al primer encuentro de The King OF Fighters, soy su presentador, Clemence Bellamy, hoy vengo a trasmitirles en vivo la lucha entre el New Order Team, compuesto por Iori Yagami, Chizuru Kagura y Leona Heidern, contra el Psycho Soldier Team, compuesto por Chin Gentsai, Athena Asamiya y Sie Kensou- dice Clemence.

-No sabemos mucho sobre el New Order Team, sabemos un poco sobre Iori Yagami y Chizuru Kagura, ambos conocidos empresarios de Japón, así como la vida de cantante de Iori Yagami y la vida de Sacerdotisa de Chizuru Kagura, pero no sabemos nada sobre Leona Heidern- dijo Clemence.

–A nuestro lado tenemos a un invitado que nos explicara un poco sobre la lucha y nos ayudara con su gran experiencia- decía Clemence sonriendo.

A su lado, está un hombre de 30 años, de cabello corto rubio peinado hacia atrás, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo atlético, viste un pantalón negro, una chaqueta negra de manga larga con una camisa blanca debajo, una corbata roja, trae puestos unos zapatos negros, él es Geese Howard.

–Denle la bienvenida a uno de los mayores expertos en lucha del mundo, Geese Howard- dice Clemence emocionado -Gracias por invitarme, cuando recibí una invitación para estar de narrador en este torneo no pude evitarlo, tenía que estar aquí- dijo Geese sonriendo.

–Señor Geese, usted conoce a grandes luchadores alrededor del mundo, entre ellos al Maestro Gentsai, podría decirnos algo sobre el Psycho Soldier Team?- pregunta Clemence –Por supuesto, para eso me llamaron- decía Geese sonriendo.

-El Psycho Soldier Team, son expertos en Kung Fu Chino, sin duda el más destacable es el Maestro, Chin Gentsai, el Líder del Psycho Soldier Team, conoce todos los estilos de lucha de Kung Fu Chinos existentes, pero lo más destacable es su estilo único, el Zui Quan, conocido como el Puño Borracho- dice Geese.

–Athena Asamiya y Sie Kensou, son los mejores alumnos del Maestro Gentsai, hay que tomarlos en cuenta y tener mucho cuidado con ellos, ya que no conocemos sus habilidades- dijo Geese sonriendo.

-Ya lo han odio queridos televidentes, ahí están las palabras de un experto en la lucha, Geese Howard- dice Clemence sonriendo. Iori, Leona y Chizuru observaron a Geese.

-Geese Howard, el Mafioso de los Estados Unidos, su base de operaciones se encuentra en South Town. Me pregunto qué está haciendo aquí- dijo Leona confundida.

-Geese siempre ha tenido contacto con Rugal, el tráfico de armas seguramente, no hay nada extraño que esté presente en un torneo organizado por Rugal- dice Iori.

–Debemos olvidarnos de Geese, recuerden que tenemos otras prioridades- dijo Chizuru –Tiene razón, Chizuru-Sama, tenemos que estar atentos a nuestra misión- decía Leona.

-Si es así, entonces iré yo primero- dice Iori sonriendo. En ese instante, Leona agarro el brazo de Iori deteniéndolo –Porque tienes que ir tu primero- dijo Leona irritada.

–Soy el Líder de este equipo, recuerdas eso- decía Iori burlonamente –Que seas el Líder no significa que decidirás el orden de las luchas- dice Leona enojada. Iori observo a Leona con una expresión de enojo.

-Si no les molesta, quiero ser la primera en luchar- dice Chizuru sonriendo. Leona e Iori observaron a Chizuru con sorpresa, entre los tres de ellos, Chizuru era la más pacífica, era extraño que quisiera luchar primero.

-Puedo preguntar la razón, Chizuru-Sama?- pregunta Leona extrañada. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru –Quiero comprobar los resultados de mi entrenamiento- responde Chizuru sonriendo.

Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iori –Por mí no hay problema, haz lo que quieras- dice Iori sonriendo –Si eso es lo que deseas, Chizuru-Sama, adelante- dijo Leona.

–Bueno, es momento de iniciar, deséenme suerte- decía Chizuru sonriendo – _Esa mujer ha cambiado mucho en tan solo unos meses, no es nada parecida a la Kagura de nuestro tiempo_ \- pensó Iori sonriendo.

Frente a Chizuru, está un joven de 18 años, de cabello castaño corto, de ojos cafés, viste un short blanco y una playera blanca de manga corta, encima una chaqueta azul, trae puestos unos tenis blancos, unas rodilleras azules y unas muñequeras azules, él es Sie Kensou.

–Ganare esta lucha en nombre de Athena, por esta razón, me disculpo de antemano, Señorita Chizuru- dice Kensou.

-Vaya, eres un chico muy enérgico, falta de confianza te sobra, aunque estas seguro de poder ganar- dice Chizuru sonriendo –Sin duda ganare, le demostrare mi amor a Athena!- exclama Kensou emocionado.

–Ese chico no cambia- susurra Leona irritada –Aun sigue siendo el perro faldero de Asamiya- dijo Iori sonriendo.

–No es mi perro faldero, Yagami-San, cuantas veces debo decírselo- decía una voz femenina. Leona e Iori voltearon al origen de la voz, ambos observaron a una joven de 17 años, de largo cabello purpura, de ojos morados, posee un cuerpo esbelto y atlético, viste un pantalón blanco corto, una blusa blanca de manga corta, encima una especie de vestido rojo con una banda amarilla alrededor de su cintura, trae puestos unos guantes rojo y unas botas rojas, ella es Athena Asamiya.

A lado de Athena, está un anciano de 89 años, de largo cabello blanco, su cabello cubre sus ojos negros por completo, posee un bigote blanco y una larga barba blanca, posee un enrojecimiento en su nariz y un estómago muy gordo, viste un pantalón blanco, un chaleco verde, trae puestas unas sandalias y unas muñequeras negras, en su boca trae un puro y en su mano un botella marrón llena de licor, él es Chin Gentsai.

-Las acciones de tu perro faldero demuestran lo contrario, Asamiya- dice Iori burlonamente –Mou! No se puede hablar contigo- dijo Athena irritada.

–No sabía que conocías personalmente a Athena Asamiya- decía Leona confundida –Conocí a Asamiya antes de los torneos de KOF, tuvimos varias giras juntos, aunque en nuestro tiempo nunca intente hablar con ella, decidí cambiar eso- responde Iori.

Leona observa a Iori con una expresión tranquila – _Yagami no solo quiere cambiar el pasado, su actitud ha cambiado un poco, ya no es tan reservado, incluso es un poco más comunicativo. Me pregunto que habrá pasado_ \- pensó Leona confundida.

–La lucha ya va a comenzar, estoy seguro que esto será fácil para Kagura- dice Iori sonriendo.

 **Chizuru Kagura Vs Sie Kensou. Fight!**

Kensou se lanza hacia Chizuru lanzando algunos golpes y patadas, pero Chizuru esquiva los ataques con gran facilidad – _Wing Chun, un estilo de Kung Fu Chino_ \- pensó Chizuru. Ella seguía esquivando los ataques de Kensou con gran facilidad.

– _ **Chou Kyuudan**_ \- exclama Kensou. De sus manos, una esfera de energía azul sale disparada hacia Chizuru - _Poderes psíquicos_ \- piensa Chizuru sorprendida.

– _ **Tamayura no Shitsune**_ \- exclama Chizuru. Ella agita su mano hacia la esfera de energía azul, una línea de luz amarilla se crea cuando Chizuru agito su mano, cuando la esfera de energía azul choca con la línea amarilla, la esfera de energía azul se regresa hacia Kensou.

–Qué diablos!- exclama Kensou sorprendido -Esquívalo Kensou!- grito Athena preocupada. En un rápido movimiento, Kensou esquivo la esfera de energía haciéndose a un lado.

– _ **Shinsoku no Norito**_ \- exclama Chizuru. Tres clones de Chizuru aparecieron frente a ella, los clones se lanzaron hacia Kensou comenzado atacarlo con golpes con las palmas de sus manos y varias patadas.

-Qué clase de técnicas son esas- dice Athena sorprendida –Reflejos- susurra Chin sorprendido.

–Reflejos? Que quiere decir con eso, Maestro- dijo Athena confundida –Mediante el uso de la luz, ella puede crear reflejos de sí misma, o incluso reflejar los ataques de sus enemigos, como si usara un espejo- explica Chin.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Athena –Chizuru Kagura, posee un gran potencial para el combate- decía Chin.

Kensou lanzo una patada a uno de los clones de Chizuru, el clon desapareció en un instante –Se supone que cuando los clones de Chizuru-Sama son atacados, ella recibe el mismo daño- dice Leona confundida.

–Durante nuestro entrenamiento, hice que Kagura usara el poder del Yata no Kagami a su máximo y lo dominara, podría decirse que ahora Chizuru Kagura está al mismo nivel de Maki Kagura- dijo Iori sonriendo.

- _Maki Kagura! Según recuerdo es la luchadora más poderosa que ha tenido el Clan Yata en los últimos 100 años_ \- pensó Leona.

– _ **Nikuman o Kuu**_ \- exclama Kensou. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura dorada, el comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, rápidamente, golpeo a los dos clones faltantes de Chizuru – _Su velocidad y fuerza han aumentado_ \- piensa Chizuru sorprendida.

-Es momento de usar toda mi fuerza- dice Kensou sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru – _ **Shinsoku no Norito**_ \- exclama Chizuru. Cinco clones salieron disparadas hacia Kensou, ellas comenzaron a lanzar golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, pero Kensou esquivo todos los ataques con gran facilidad.

– _Debo terminar esto rápido, no puedo usar esta técnica todo el tiempo_ \- pensaba Kensou. El salto entre los clones hacia la verdadera Chizuru, el lanzo un golpe con la palma de su mano dándole en el estómago.

– _ **Henko**_ \- susurra Chizuru – _ **Senki Hakkei**_ \- exclama Kensou. De la palma de su mano, una onda de energía azul emerge mandando a volar a Chizuru, en ese momento, Chizuru desaparece.

–Un clon! Se supone que ella es la real!- exclama Kensou sorprendido -Kensou detrás de ti!- grita Athena. Cuando Kensou volteo, observo a Chizuru frente a él.

– _ **Tenzui**_ \- exclama Chizuru. La mano de Chizuru fue rodeado por una energía dorada, ella lanzo un golpe hacia Kensou dándole de lleno en la cabeza, la fuerza del golpe fue tanta, que Kensou quedo sepultado en el suelo inconsciente.

 **Winner Chizuru Kagura!**

-Increíble! Nos puede explicar que ha pasado, Señor Geese- dice Clemence sorprendido –La habilidad de Chizuru Kagura no solo es crear clones, parece ser que también puede cambiar de lugar con ellos, debo decir que es una técnica increíble- dijo Geese sorprendido.

–Es momento de saber quién será el siguiente participante del Psycho Soldier Team- decía Clemence sonriendo.

-Chizuru-Sama es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que en nuestro tiempo. Que fue lo que hiciste, Yagami- dice Leona sorprendida –En nuestro tiempo, Kagura era demasiado pacifista, nunca aprovecho al máximo el poder del Yata no Kagami, de eso se basó su entrenamiento, despertar el deseo de luchar dentro de ella- dijo Iori sonriendo.

-Maki ya era poderosa por su propia cuenta, Chizuru posee el mismo potencial para el combate que Maki, pero Chizuru puede superar a Maki, ya que Chizuru posee el poder del Yata no Kagami- explico Iori sonriendo.

Athena apareció frente a Chizuru –Aquí viene, Athena Asamiya- decía Athena sonriendo.

 **Chizuru Kagura Vs Athena Asamiya.** **Fight!**

- _ **Psycho Sword**_ \- exclama Athena. Energía roja apareció en las manos y pies de Athena, ella comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas hacia Chizuru, sus golpes daban la apariencia de una espada atacando a Chizuru.

– _Mientras que ambos usan poderes psíquicos, Athena Asamiya sin duda alguna es mejor que Sie Kensou_ \- pensó Chizuru sorprendida. Ella esquiva los ataques de Athena con dificultad.

- _Su velocidad, reflejos y agilidad son buenos, no puedo acertar ningún golpe_ \- piensa Athena – _ **Psycho Ball**_ \- exclama Athena. Una esfera de energía roja sale disparada hacia Chizuru.

– _ **Tamayura no Shitsune**_ \- exclama Chizuru. Ella agita su mano creando una línea de energía dorada, cuando la esfera roja choca con la línea dorada, la esfera roja se regresa hacia Athena – _ **Psycho Reflector**_ \- exclama Athena.

En sus manos se forma un escudo de energía roja, cuando la esfera roja choca con el escudo rojo, la esfera roja se regresa hacia Chizuru con el doble de velocidad, la esfera roja dio de lleno en el estómago de Chizuru mandándola a volar.

–No me esperaba eso- susurra Chizuru adolorida –Estará bien- dice Leona preocupada –Eso no bastara para vencer a Kagura- dijo Iori seriamente.

- _ **Teleport**_ \- exclama Athena. En un destello rojo, Athena desapareció, ella apareció detrás de Chizuru en un destello rojo – _ **Psycho Sword**_ \- exclama Athena.

Ella lanzo un golpe envuelto en energía roja hacia Chizuru – _ **Shinsoku no Norito**_ \- exclama Chizuru. Cinco clones aparecieron alrededor de ella – _ **Henko**_ \- exclama Chizuru. El golpe de Athena dio de lleno en la cabeza de Chizuru, pero ella desapareció en un instante.

- _Está haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Kensou_ \- pensó Athena. Las cinco Chizuru comenzaron atacar a Athena lanzando golpes y patadas – _ **Shining Crystal Bit**_ \- exclama Athena.

Ella fue rodeada en una esfera de energía roja, cuando las cinco Chizuru golpearon la esfera salieron volando por los aires, las cinco Chizuru desaparecieron al instante –Donde está la real- dice Athena sorprendida.

-Eres buena, Asamiya-San, posees un gran potencial- dice una voz femenina detrás de Athena. Cuando ella volteo observo a Chizuru – _ **Reigi no Ishizue**_ \- exclama Chizuru.

Ella lanzo un golpe hacia Athena, el golpe dio de lleno en el estómago de Athena, en un instante, una enorme esfera de energía dorada apareció en la mano de Chizuru, la esfera dorada mando a volar a Athena dejándola inconsciente.

 **Winner Chizuru Kagura!**

Chizuru observo a Athena con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella comenzó a respirar algo agitada –Está cansada, no aguantara la siguiente lucha- dice Leona preocupada.

–Ha usado mucho el poder del Yata no Kagami, aún no lo domina por completo, eso la ha debilitado bastante- dijo Iori. Chin apareció frente a Chizuru.

–Eres una gran luchadora para ser tan joven- decía Chin sonriendo -Gracias- dice Chizuru agitada. Ella comenzó a tambalearse un poco.

–Estas segura que quieres continuar, no pareces estar muy bien- dijo Chin preocupado –Cambio!- grito Iori.

–El líder del New Order Team ha ordenado un cambio, por las reglas del torneo el cambio es aceptado- dijo el Réferi. Iori saco a Chizuru rápidamente del cuadrilátero, el coloco a Chizuru a un lado de Leona.

-Cuídala, Chica Heidern- susurro Iori. El comenzó a caminar hacia el cuadrilátero –Que crees que haces, Yagami- susurra Chizuru. Iori fue capaz de escucharla.

–Eres estúpida! Fácilmente se puede saber que no puedes continuar, estoy haciendo un cambio, eso es todo- dice Iori seriamente –Realmente no tienes tacto con las mujeres- dijo Chizuru.

Ella cayo inconsciente al instante –Me lo han dicho antes- decía Iori sonriendo -Para ser un hombre tan arrogante, cuidas mucho de Chizuru-Sama, Yagami- dice Leona. Iori observo a Leona.

–En nuestro tiempo, Kagura fue la única persona en la cual tenía confianza, nunca hice equipo con Kusanagi por gusto, sino porque ella lo ordenaba. Kagura era la que mantenía el equilibrio entre Kusanagi y yo, ella es la hermana que nunca tuve- dijo Iori seriamente. Leona observo a Iori con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Nunca le digas que dije eso- dice Iori enojado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Leona –Mis labios están sellados- dijo Leona sonriendo. Iori apareció frente a Chin.

– _Realmente es un hombre muy impredecible, ya no puedo saber que esperar de él. Puede ser un hombre frio y grosero, pero muestra una faceta más protectora con las personas que le importan. Quien eres realmente, Iori Yagami_ \- pensó Leona confundida.

-Espero que esa joven este bien- dice Chin preocupado –No tienes que preocuparte, Viejo, un buen descanso será suficiente para que mañana este regañándome de nuevo. Realmente es una mujer molesta- decía Iori irritado.

–Bueno es momento de nuestra lucha, esfuérzate jovencito- dice Chin sonriendo –Lo siento mucho, Viejo, pero terminare esto rápido- dijo Iori seriamente.

 **Iori Yagami Vs Chin Gentsai. Fight!**

Chin observo a Iori con una expresión seria en su rostro, en un instante, Iori apareció frente a Chin, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chin, Iori agito su mano en forma de garra hacia Chin, pero el viejo esquivo al ataque con gran agilidad.

– _Es rápido! Ese chico no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que terminaría rápido_ \- pensó Chin sorprendido. El comenzó a beber algo de su licor.

- _ **Gouran Enpou**_ \- exclama Chin. De su boca una enorme llamarada de fuego emerge, la llamarada de fuego dio de lleno en Iori, el agito su brazo desapareciendo las llamas en un instante.

–Esas llamas no funcionaran conmigo, Viejo, mi cuerpo ha sentido llamas más fuertes que esas- dice Iori seriamente. Chin observo a Iori con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

–Parece que debo luchar enserio desde el inicio- dijo Chin preocupado – _ **Gouen Shourai**_ \- exclama Chin. Su cuerpo exploto en un instante, con su cuerpo envuelto en fuego comenzó atacar a Iori con golpes y patadas, pero Iori esquiva todos los ataques con facilidad.

–Ya basta de tonterías- dice Iori. El agarro el cuello de Chin, en un rápido movimiento, Iori estrello a Chin contra el suelo – _ **Kototsuki In**_ \- exclama Iori. En un instante, el cuerpo de Chin exploto en llamas purpuras.

Cuando la llamas purpuras desaparecen, se puede observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Chin –Te dije que sería rápido, Viejo- dice Iori. Athena y Kensou observaron con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros como Iori venció a su Maestro tan fácil y rápido.

–Se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la vez que luchamos contra Verse, qué clase de entrenamiento hizo Yagami- susurra Leona sorprendida.

 **Winner Iori Yagami!**

 **The Winners.** **New Order Team!**

-Señor Geese puede dar sus opiniones sobre esta lucha- dice Clemence –Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, New Order Team sin duda alguna son habilidosos, vimos un poco de la fuerza de Yagami, las habilidades de Kagura son increíbles y no sabemos nada sobre Leona. No han mostrado todo su potencial- dijo Geese sorprendido.

–Nadie esperaba la derrota del Psycho Soldier Team, eso se debe a la reputación del Maestro Gentsai- decía Clemence.

-New Order Team nos acaba de demostrar que una Nueva Era de la lucha ha comenzado- dice Geese sonriendo. Iori comenzó abandonar el cuadrilátero.

México. DF…

Pao Pao Café…

-Son más duros de lo que pensaba- dice un joven. De 23 años, de largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos azules, viste una playera de tirantes negra, un pantalón blanco, encima un chaleco naranja sin mangas, trae puestos unos guantes negros, unos zapatos blancos y un relicario alrededor de su cuello, él es Robert Garcia.

-Son duros contrincantes, poseen grandes espíritus de lucha- dijo un joven. De 23 años, de cabello rubio corto peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros, viste una playera negra sin mangas, encima un traje de karate naranja sin mangas con un listón negro alrededor de su cintura, trae puestas unas muñequeras negras, él se encuentra descalzo, él es Ryo Sakazaki.

-El Kyokugenryu es un estilo fuerte- decía un joven. De 28 años, de gran estatura, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo musculoso, viste un pantalón blanco, un listón negro alrededor de su cintura, trae puestas unas sandalias de madera, unas muñequeras blancas y banda blanca con la bandera de Japón en su frente, él es Goro Daimon.

-Parece que Kyo tendrá problemas con el Señor Sakazaki- dice un joven. De 20 años, de cabello rubio largo parado peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros, viste una playera negra sin mangas, un pantalón blanco, trae puestos unos zapatos blancos, unas muñequeras negras y unos aretes blancos redondos, él es Benimaru Nikaido.

-El hijo del Maestro, Saisyu Kusanagi, será un enfrentamiento interesante- dijo un hombre. De 49 años, de cabello castaño corto peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros, viste una playera negra sin mangas, encima un traje de karate blanco con un listón negro alrededor de su cintura, trae puestas unas muñequeras negras, él está descalzo, él es Takuma Sakazaki.

-Nunca imagine que me encontraría con uno de los conocidos de mi Padre en este torneo- decía Kyo. Viste un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, encima una chaqueta negra con un sol blanco en la espalda, trae puestos unos zapatos blancos, unos guantes negros con la imagen de un sol dorado, una banda blanca alrededor de su frente.

 **Kyo Kusanagi Vs Takuma Sakazaki. Fight!**

Takuma se lanza hacia Kyo, el comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas rápidamente, Kyo esquiva los ataques de Takuma con algo de dificultad – _ **Koou Ken**_ \- exclama Takuma. De su mano una esfera de energía blanca sale disparada hacia Kyo.

Kyo esquiva la esfera de energía haciendo a un lado – _ **Yami Barai**_ \- exclama Kyo. El agito su mano, en el suelo emerge una pequeña llamarada que sale disparada hacia Takuma.

Takuma salta esquivando la llamarada, el sale corriendo hacia Kyo – _ **Zanretsu Ken**_ \- exclama Takuma. El comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes hacia Kyo.

Kyo comenzó a esquivar los golpes con algo de dificultad – _ **Oniyaki**_ \- exclama Kyo. El comenzó a girar creando un tornado de fuego, el ataque dio de lleno en Takuma alejándolo de Kyo.

Takuma se sacudió con su mano una leve quemadura en su chaqueta –Para ser el hijo de Saisyu Kusanagi, lo haces muy bien- dice Takuma sonriendo – _ **Hien Shippu Kyaku**_ \- exclama Takuma. El lanzo dos patadas aéreas hacia Kyo, una seguida de la otra, pero Kyo uso sus brazos para cubrir ambas patadas.

-No lo haces nada mal, Viejo, sin duda eres bueno- dijo Kyo sonriendo arrogantemente –Pero es momento de terminar con esto- decía Kyo sonriendo. La mano de Kyo comenzó arder en fuego, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Takuma.

-Dame tu mejor golpe, Kyo Kusanagi- dice Takuma sonriendo. El junto ambas manos – _ **Haou Shou Koou Ken**_ \- exclama Takuma. De sus manos, una enorme esfera de energía azul salió disparada hacia Kyo – _ **Orochinagi**_ \- exclama Kyo. Una enorme llamarada de fuego salió disparada hacia Takuma.

Cuando ambos ataques hicieron contacto, una enorme explosión emergió en el lugar –Es fuerte para ser tan joven- susurra Takuma sorprendido. Entre las llamas de la explosión, emergió Kyo lanzándose hacia Takuma – _ **Kototsuki You**_ \- exclama Kyo.

Kyo golpeo el estómago de Takuma, en un instante, su puño exploto en fuego envolviendo a Takuma, el cayo inconsciente al suelo –Esta es mi victoria, Viejo- dice Kyo sonriendo con arrogancia.

 **Winner Kyo Kusanagi!**

 **The Winners.** **Esaka Team!**

Corea del Sur. Chungcheong…

Templo Beopjusa…

-El Comandante se está esforzando mucho en la batalla- dice Ralf –El Korea Team no es fácil, son especialistas en el Tae Kwon Do, sin mencionar su estilo único de lucha- dijo Clark sorprendido.

-Kim-Dana tendrá la lucha final, será capaz de ganar?- pregunta un hombre diminuto. De 35 años, calvo de ojos negros, viste una playera verde, un pantalón purpura y unos zapatos cafés, trae puesto un sombrero purpura, unos lentes oscuros y un par de garras, él es Choi Bounge.

-No te preocupes por Kim-Dana, ganara, él es fuerte- decía un hombre. De 38 años, es muy gordo, calvo de ojos negros, tiene una larga barba negra y un pequeño bigote, viste un pantalón negro, una playera negra, trae puestas unas muñequeras y tobilleras de metal oscuro, alrededor de su cuerpo están envueltas unas cadenas, las cuales sostienen una enorme bola de acero, él es Chang Koehan.

Heidern observo a la persona que será su oponente -Un joven de gran habilidad, veamos que puedes hacer- dice Heidern sonriendo –Estoy contento de luchar contra usted, Comandante Heidern, será un buen momento de probar la habilidad de lucha de los militares- dijo un hombre sonriendo.

De 29 años, de cabello corto castaño, de ojos cafés, viste un pantalón blanco con franjas azules, una playera blanca sin mangas con franjas azules, alrededor de su cintura trae puesta una cinta negra, trae puestos protectores blancos con franjas azules en manos y pies, él es Kim Kaphwan.

 **Heidern vs Kim Kaphwan. Fight!**

- _ **Cross Cutter**_ \- exclama Heidern. Agitando sus brazos, emergió un corte con forma de cruz yendo hacia Kim, él se agacho esquivando la cruz cortante, Kim salió corriendo hacia Heidern – _ **Hangetsu Zan**_ \- exclama Kim. El salto dando un giro completo, con sus piernas creo un corte en forma de luna llena.

Heidern salto esquivando el corte de luna llena, Kim se acercó a Heidern comenzando atacar con varias patadas, Heidern esquivo todas las patadas con gran habilidad – _ **Moon Slasher**_ \- exclama Heidern.

El agito su brazo hacia Kim, en su mano se creó un corte con forma de media luna, el ataque alcanzo a Kim, provocándole un pequeño corte en su uniforme –Eso estuvo cerca- susurra Kim preocupado.

-No te distraigas muchacho, ese pequeño error puede ser fatal en una batalla- decía Heidern fríamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kim –Le agradezco mucho la lesión, Señor Heidern- dice Kim sonriendo. Ambos tomaron sus poses de batalla.

Kim salió corriendo hacia Heidern – _ **Hienzan**_ \- exclama Kim. El lanzo una patada hacia el aire creando un gran corte, Heidern se hizo un poco hacia atrás esquivando la patada cortante – _ **Neck Rolling**_ \- exclama Heidern.

Heidern salto hacia Kim – _ **Hishou Kyaku**_ \- exclama Kim. Una batalla aérea dada inicio, Kim lanzaba patadas hacia Heidern, mientras que Heiden lanzo varios golpes cortantes hacia Kim, las patadas desviaban los cortes de Heidern, mientras que los golpes cortantes detenían algunas patadas.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, en el uniforme de Kim se pueden observar varios cortes, mientras que Heidern posee algunos moretones en su cuerpo, uno en el rostro y los demás en sus brazos –Es momento de terminar- dice Heidern.

En un instante, Heidern apareció frente a Kim, el agarro el rostro de Kim con su mano – _ **Storm Bringer**_ \- exclama Heidern. Un aura blanca comenzó a emerger de la mano de Heidern, un aura roja comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Kim fusionándose con el aura blanca.

Cuando Heidern soltó a Kim, el cayó al suelo inconsciente –Kim-Dana fue derrotado!- gritaron Chang y Choi sorprendidos. Unas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Ralf y Clark.

 **Winner Heidern!**

 **The Winners. Ikari Warrior Team!**

Inglaterra. Londres…

Potters Fields Park…

-Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo!- dice una hermosa joven. De 21 años, de largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos cafés, posee un cuerpo esbelto, unos grandes pechos Copa-D, una fina cintura y largas piernas, viste un vestido rojo ninja, con un escote en V que deja a la vista parte de sus pechos, posee aberturas en V por los lados que dejan a relucir sus esbeltas piernas.

Alrededor de su cintura tiene una larga banda blanca con líneas rojas que caen por sus piernas, trae puestos unos zapatos ligeros rojos, en su mano tiene un abanico blanco con detalles rojos, ella es Mai Shiranui.

-King-San ganara, ella es muy fuerte- dijo una joven. De 19 años, de largo cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, viste un pantalón azul pegado, una blusa azul de tirantes, encima una chaqueta de karate blanca sin mangas, una cinta amarilla alrededor de su cintura, trae puestos unos tenis rojos, unos guantes rojos y una banda roja alrededor de su frente, ella es Yuri Sakazaki.

-Mi hermano ganara- decía un joven sonriendo. De 23 años, de largo cabello rubio, de ojos azules, viste un pantalón blanco, una playera blanca sin mangas y una banda roja alrededor de su cintura, trae puestas unas botas rojas y unos guantes rojos, él es Andy Bogard.

-Esta batalla es nuestra- dice un joven moreno. De 22 años, de largo cabello castaño parado, de ojos negros, viste un short rojo deportivo, trae puestas unas vendas blancas en pies y manos, una banda blanca alrededor de su frente, él es Joe Higashi.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes, Lobo Legendario- dijo una hermosa mujer. De 23 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, viste un pantalón purpura, una blusa blanca, encima una chaqueta purpura, trae puestos unos zapatos negros y unos guantes negros, ella es King.

-Sera un placer- decía un joven sonriendo. De 23 años, de largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de cabello, de ojos azules, viste un pantalón azul, una playera blanca sin mangas, encima una chamarra roja sin mangas, trae puesta una gorra roja, unos tenis rojos y unos guantes azules, él es Terry Bogard.

 **Terry Bogard vs King. Fight!**

King salto hacia Terry – _ **Power Geyser**_ \- exclama Terry. El golpeo el suelo con su puño, un enorme pilar de energía roja emergió del suelo arrasando con King, ella salió volando estrellándose en el suelo, rápidamente cayo inconsciente.

 **Winner Terry Bogard!**

 **The Winners. Fatal Fury Team!**

* * *

 **New Order ha ganado!**

 **Ya conocemos los resultados de las otras luchas, quien sera el siguiente rival del New Order Team?**

 **Que les parece la relación de Iori y Chizuru, pienso que ambos actúan como si fueran hermanos. Creen que debemos profundizarla?** **Debemos comenzar con las parejas o aun es muy pronto?**

 **Mientras que ya están confirmadas algunas parejas en KOF:**

 **Mai - Andy**

 **Terry - Blue Mary**

 **Ryo - King**

 **Robert - Yuri.**

 **Manden opiniones de a quienes les gustaría ver como pareja, no abarcare este tema muy pronto, pero a largo plazo todo puede ser posible.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos, aqui les traigo un Nuevo Capitulo!**

 **He modificado algunos detalles en capitulos anteriores, no son gran cosa, pero si cambia un poco la historia, es mas referente a la rivalidad de Iori y Kyo.**

 **Hoy mostraremos un poco de la historia de Yamata no Orochi, ademas de la batalla entre el New Order Team y el Fatal Fury Team. Leona demostrara sus habilidades en este capitulo.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – La Fuerza de Leona

China. Hubei…

Montes Wudang…

–Nos acaban de llegar los resultados de los otros enfrentamientos, los resultados aparecerán en el monitor- dijo Clemence. Iori, Leona, junto a todos los espectadores observaron el monitor con atención.

 **New Order Team Vs Psycho Soldier Team… The Winners New Order Team!**

 **Esaka Team Vs Art Of Fighting Team… The Winners Esaka Team!**

 **Korea Team Vs Ikari Warrior Team… The Winners Ikari Warrior Team!**

 **Women´s Team Vs Fatal Fury Team… The Winners Fatal Fury Team!**

-Los resultados han llegado, las victorias del New Order Team y el Esaka Team sin duda nos han sorprendido- dice Clemence –Nunca imagine que el Maestro Gentsai y Takuma Sakazaki, fueran derrotados tan rápidamente- dijo Geese sorprendido.

–Es una gran sorpresa para todos, Señor Geese- decía Clemence sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iori –Así que lograste ganar, Kyo, eso está bien, si no hubieras ganado este torneo no sería nada divertido- dice Iori sonriendo.

–El Comandante, el Coronel y el Teniente pasaron a la siguiente ronda- dijo Leona sonriendo –Las batallas para la semifinal han sido anunciadas, por favor observen el monitor- decía Clemence.

 **New Order Team Vs Fatal Fury Team**

 **Esaka Team Vs Ikari Warrior Team**

-Así que el Fatal Fury Team, son un equipo complicado- dice Leona –De que te preocupas, me encargare de ellos rápidamente- dijo Iori. Leona observo a Iori con calma.

–No hay necesidad, en el siguiente encuentro me toca luchar primero, Yagami- decía Leona seriamente. Iori observo a Leona con una expresión irritada en su rostro –Haz lo que quieras- dice Iori irritado.

-No podrías ser algo más amable- dice Leona enojada –Hay alguna necesidad para ser amable con otros- dijo Iori enojado –Claro que sí, se le llaman modales, acaso no tuviste educación- decía Leona irritada.

–No hay ningún momento en el cual no peleen- dijo Chizuru. Ella comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente –Me distraigo un momento y terminan peleando- dice Chizuru suspirando.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado, estábamos preocupados por ti, Chizuru-Sama- dice Leona –Estoy bien, solo algo mareada- dijo Chizuru.

–Cómo es posible que alguien tan odioso como tu haya vencido al Maestro!- grita Kensou enojado. El observo a Iori con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

–Cálmate un poco Kensou, tenemos que admitir nuestra derrota- decía Athena. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Iori.

-Soy más fuerte que tú, esa es la única respuesta que necesitas, Perro Faldero- dice Iori burlonamente –A quien llamas perro faldero, Emo Odioso- dijo Kensou enojado.

–Si tantas ganas tienes de perder la vida, por mí no hay problema, puedo ayudarte con eso- decía Iori enojado –Kensou! Ya basta, deja de molestar a Yagami-San- dice Athena.

–Yagami, ya hemos ganado la pelea, no hay necesidad de seguir luchando- dijo Chizuru.

-Son un par de niños- dice Leona suspirando –Haz dicho algo, Chica Heidern, creo que no te escuche- dijo Iori enojado.

–Me has oído claramente, Yagami- decía Leona desafiante –Esos dos no van a cambiar- dice Chizuru sonriendo.

–Son un grupo muy animado- dijo Athena sonriendo –Se la llevan discutiendo todo el tiempo, pero estoy segura que se respetan mutuamente- decía Chizuru.

-Los chicos de hoy poseen un potencial increíble- dice una voz masculina. Cuando Chizuru y Athena observan el origen de la voz, ellas observaron a un recién despierto Chin Gentsai.

-Maestro se encuentra bien?- pregunta Athena preocupada –Siento el daño que Yagami le otorgo, Maestro Gentsai, Yagami puede ser un bruto- dijo Chizuru apenada.

-Ho Ho Ho! Tenía muchos años que no recibía una derrota como esa, sin duda alguna los años me están cayendo encima, no soy tan joven como antes- decía Chin sonriendo. El observo la discusión entre Leona e Iori –Esos dos son más fuertes de lo que aparentan- dice Chin seriamente.

-Que quiere decir Maestro Gentsai- dijo Chizuru confundida –Siento un enorme poder proviniendo de ellos, pero en lo más profundo de su ser esconden algún tipo de poder oscuro, una esencia malévola y agresiva, siento el mismo poder oscuro dentro de ambos- decía Chin.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru – _Un poder oscuro dentro de Yagami, tiene que ser el Poder de la Sangre de Orochi, pero si lo que dice el Maestro Gentsai es correcto, eso significa que Leona también posee la Sangre de Orochi_ \- pensó Chizuru sorprendida.

- _Nunca he sentido la presencia del Clan Hakkesshu alrededor de Leona, será que está relacionada con alguno de ellos, es la única solución aceptable por el momento. Pero este pequeño detalle, significa que tanto Leona como Yagami son propensos a entrar en el Disturbio de la Sangre_ \- piensa Chizuru seriamente.

-En tu rostro puedo ver que sabes que es ese poder oscuro dentro de ellos- dice Chin. Chizuru observo a Chin con una expresión seria –Sé de qué poder habla, Maestro Gentsai, pero no tiene que preocuparse, yo confió en Yagami y Leona- dijo Chizuru sonriendo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chin – _Al ver como ese joven Yagami cambio contigo y la preocupación en el rostro de la joven Leona, sé que no tengo que preocuparme por tu seguridad, Chizuru Kagura. Sin duda alguna son un grupo interesante_ \- pensaba Chin sonriendo.

-Muy bien, confiare en tu juicio- decía Chin sonriendo. Chizuru observo la discusión de Leona e Iori con una sonrisa en su rostro – _A lado de ellos, ya no me siento tan sola, Maki_ \- piensa Chizuru. Una bella sonrisa está presente en su rostro.

Unas Horas Después…

En Un Avión…

-Nuestro próximo lugar de encuentro es Italia, vamos a enfrentarnos al Fatal Fury Team, Yagami dijo que serás la primera en luchar, Leona- dice Chizuru –Tengo un poco de información sobre ellos, conozco algunos de sus movimientos, es una gran ventaja- dijo Leona.

-Joe Higashi es campeón en el estilo Muay Thai, mientras que Andy Bogard es experto en Koppoken y Shiranui-Ninjutsu. Terry Bogard es el más impredecible del grupo, usa varias variantes de diferentes estilos de Artes Marciales y el Hakkyokuken- explica Leona.

A lado de Leona y Chizuru, se encuentra sentado Iori completamente dormido, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en los rostros de Chizuru y Leona al observarlo –Es extraño verlo tan tranquilo- decía Chizuru sorprendida.

- _Es como si todas sus preocupaciones, temores y dudas, estuvieran alejadas de tu mente en este momento, Yagami_ \- pensó Leona sorprendida –Nada que ver con la persona fría y arrogante que conocemos- dice Leona.

-Yagami no es tan malo como parece, me ayudado mucho con mi entrenamiento, aunque fuera de mala gana- dijo Chizuru sonriendo –Yagami ayudando a otros, hasta es extraño escucharlo- decía Leona suspirando.

Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Chizuru –La vida de Yagami no ha sido fácil, tú debes de saberlo mejor que nadie, después de todo, ustedes tienen algo en común- dice Chizuru. Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Leona.

-La Sangre de Orochi- susurra Leona con tristeza –Chizuru-Sama, puedes decirme como empezó todo, la leyenda de Los Tres Tesoros Sagrados y Yamata no Orochi, los Clanes Kusanagi, Yagami y Kagura y el Clan Hakkesshu- dijo Leona.

Chizuru observo a Leona con una expresión seria, un suspiro escapo de su boca –Hace 1800 años, los Dioses y los Seres Humanos vivían en harmonía, los humanos veneraban a los dioses, Susanoo, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, los principales guardianes de Japón- explico Chizuru.

 _Pero un día, la voluntad de la misma Madre Tierra, Gaia, tomo forma. Se hizo llamar, Yamata no Orochi, una enorme serpiente de ocho cabezas, esta comenzó atacar a todo ser humano que se le cruzara._

 _Ocho pueblos ofrecieron a la doncella más bella como ofrenda para calmar la ira de Yamata no Orochi. La doncella del octavo pueblo, Kushinada, comenzó a orar por los Dioses, para que la ayudaran, un Dios contesto su llamado, Susanoo._

 _ **Tres Guerreros acudirán a tu llamado, portando mis Tres Armas Divinas.**_

 _Kusanagi, el portador de la Espada, Yata, la portadora del Espejo y Yasakani, el portador del Magatama, con el paso de los años, estos tesoros cambiarían de nombre, Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Yata no Kagami y Yasakani no Magatama, los Tres Tesoros Sagrados de Japón._

 _Los tres guerreros idearon un plan para detener a Yamata no Orochi, cambiaron las urnas donde estaba la sangre de las doncellas por vino, cuando la serpiente se emborracho, los tres guerreros aprovecharon el momento para cortar sus ochos cabezas._

 _De ellas emergieron Ocho Almas, eran la fuente de poder de Yamata no Orochi. Usando el poder de las Armas Divinas, Kusanagi, Yasakani y Yata sellaron el cuerpo de Orochi._

 _Las Ocho Almas poseyeron el cuerpo de un ser Humano, de esta forma nació el Clan Hakkesshu, ocho personas que obtuvieron el poder de la naturaleza, viento, tierra, fuego, rayo, agua, luz, oscuridad e ira._

 _660 Años Después…_

 _Con el paso del tiempo, el Clan Yata fue el encargado de proteger el Sello de Orochi, el Clan Kusanagi fue adorado como héroes, mientras que el Clan Yasakani fue olvidado poco a poco._

 _El líder del Clan Yasakani comenzó a odiar a Kusanagi, pensaba que si obtenía mas poder todo el mundo lo reconocería, no quería ser conocido como el segundo._

 _Yasakani asesino a Yata y rompió parte del sello de Orochi liberando una parte de su alma, Yasakani hizo un pacto de sangre con Orochi, a cambio de más poder, Yasakani tenía que asesinar a Kusanagi._

 _Yasakani obtuvo un poder mayor, sus llamas rojas cambiaron a purpura y sus ojos azules cambiaron a color rojo, desde ese día, Yasakani es conocido como, Yagami._

-Ese fue el comienzo de la rivalidad y odio de Kusanagi y Yagami, desde entonces los Clanes Kusanagi y Yagami han sido enemigos- dice Chizuru seriamente. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en Leona al escuchar la historia.

-Es increíble lo que el poder le puede hacer a una persona- dijo Leona con tristeza –Espero que un día Yagami pueda olvidar esta rivalidad, una batalla entre los Tres Tesoros Sagrados puede ser fatal- decía Chizuru seriamente.

Días Después…

Italia. Venecia…

Santo Croce. Puente de la Constitución…

-Sean bienvenidos a la semifinal del torneo The King Of Fighters, soy Clemence Bellamy. Hoy se enfrentarán el New Order Team y el Fatal Fury Team, esperamos que sea un gran combate- dice Clemence sonriendo.

Iori, Leona y Chizuru observaron al Fatal Fury Team, el primero en luchar es Joe Higashi –Estas segura de iniciar Leona- dijo Chizuru –No te preocupes por mí, Chizuru-Sama, será algo rápido- decía Leona fríamente. Ella comenzó avanzar hacia el área de batalla.

-No tienes que preocuparte, puede que no lo parezca, pero la Chica Heidern es fuerte- dice Iori. Chizuru observo a Iori con sorpresa – _Para que Yagami sea el que diga algo como eso, tiene que ser cierto_ \- pensó Chizuru.

-Oh! Leona Heidern será la primera en luchar, ahora si podremos ver algo de sus habilidades- dijo Clemence emocionado –No te desanimes si pierdes ante Joe Higashi-Sama, novata, Ja Ja Ja- decía Joe con arrogancia.

Una fría expresión está presente en el rostro de Leona –Tu arrogancia te llevara a tu propia derrota- dice Leona fríamente –Oh! Parece que la novata tiene confianza en sí misma, veamos de donde viene esa confianza- dijo Joe sonriendo.

 **Leona Heidern vs Joe Higashi. Fight!**

- _ **Hurricane Upper**_ \- exclama Joe. El agito sus brazos rápidamente, dos tornados fueron creados yendo directamente hacia Leona – _ **Moon Slasher**_ \- exclama Leona. Ella agito su brazo, un enorme corte de fuego azul en forma de luna llena fue creado, el corte de fuego azul atravesó los dos tornados desapareciéndolos al instante.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru – _Ella puede usar fuego, al igual que Yagami y Kusanagi, acaso ella es la Hakkesshu del Fuego. No puede ser, el fuego maldito de Orochi es purpura, mientras que el fuego de Leona es azul, que es lo que pasa aquí_ \- pensó Chizuru sorprendida.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iori – _Ya veo, ha combinado su poder de fuego con las técnicas del Viejo Heidern, nada mal_ \- piensa Iori sonriendo. Joe observo sorprendido como sus ataques desaparecieron.

-No te confíes, Joe, esa chica no será nada fácil- decía Andy –Tendrás que luchar enserio desde el comienzo- dice Terry. Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Leona al escuchar las palabras de los hermanos Bogard.

-Han cometido el peor error posible- dijo Iori sonriendo –De que hablas?- pregunta Chizuru confundida –La Chica Heidern odia muchas cosas, ella puede pasarlas por alto, pero hay una sola cosa que no debes hacer, subestimarla- responde Iori sonriendo.

Leona corrió hacia Joe, en un instante, ella apareció frente a Joe, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Joe – _ **Slash Kick**_ \- exclama Joe. El lanzo una patada hacia Leona, la patada era tan veloz que parecía una navaja.

Leona se agacho rápidamente esquivando el ataque, ella toco suavemente con su mano la pierna de Joe, al tacto, Joe se aleja rápidamente de Leona –Eres veloz- susurra Joe sorprendido.

- _ **Bakuretsu Ken**_ \- exclama Joe. El comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes hacia Leona, ella esquiva todos los golpes con gran facilidad –Que lento- decía Leona. En un rápido movimiento, Leona detuvo los golpes de Joe agarrando sus brazos con sus manos.

- _ **Sonic Kick**_ \- exclama Leona. Su pierna fue envuelta en fuego azul, ella lanzo una patada dándole de lleno a Joe en el estómago mandándolo a volar estrellándose en el suelo, Joe se levantó con algo de dificultad – _ **Tiger Kick**_ \- exclama Joe.

Joe corrió hacia Leona, el lanzo un rodillazo, pero Leona detuvo el ataque fácilmente con su mano, unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Joe, Andy y Terry.

- _Para mí no es ninguna sorpresa, si Leona es una Hakkesshu o descendiente de uno de ellos, es normal que posea una enorme fuerza bruta, es una de las ventajas de poseer la Sangre de Orochi_ \- pensó Chizuru sonriendo.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes no podrás vencerme- dice Leona. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Joe –No seas tan engreída solo porque detuviste algunos de mis ataques- dijo Joe enojado.

- _ **Screw Upper**_ \- exclama Joe. El agito su brazo con fuerza, un enorme tornado fue creado saliendo disparado hacia Leona –Es inútil- decía Leona tranquilamente – _ **X-Caliber**_ \- exclama Leona. Ella agito sus brazos formando una X.

Una enorme X de fuego azul salió disparada hacia el tornado, cuando ambos ataques hicieron contacto una enorme explosión emerge creando una pantalla de humo –No puede ser que haya detenido mi mejor técnica- dice Joe enojado.

En ese momento, Leona aparece frente a Joe, ella lanza un golpe dándole de lleno a Joe en el pecho, el salió expulsado hacia atrás por la enorme fuerza del golpe –Cof! Cof!- tosió Joe.

-Sera mejor que te rindas, esta lucha ya ha terminado- dijo Leona seriamente –Ja! Acaso eres estúpida, aún estoy de pie, solo porque me hayas golpeado algunas veces no creas que has ganado- decía Joe sonriendo. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Leona.

-No lo decía por esa razón- dice Leona fríamente –Joe! Encima de ti, sobre tu cuerpo!- grito Andy preocupado. Joe observo su cuerpo, en su pierna izquierda, rodilla derecha, brazos y pecho, están presentes unas diminutas llamas azules –Que es esto? Cuando fue que lo hiciste?- pregunta Joe preocupado.

-Durante nuestro combate, cuando lanzabas tus ataques, fui capaz de tocar tus piernas y brazos, y cuando golpee tu pecho añadí el último- responde Leona –Tiene que tener un increíble control sobre sus poderes- dijo Terry sorprendido.

-Lo llamo- decía Leona fríamente – _ **Stars Bomb**_ \- exclama Leona. En un instante, cinco explosiones de fuego azul aparecieron en el cuerpo de Joe, cuando el fuego azul desapareció se observa a Joe inconsciente.

 **Winner Leona Heidern!**

- _Ya veo, fue capaz de modificar su técnica_ _ **Earring Bomb**_ _, para poder usarlo con su poder de fuego. Debo decir que es más fácil y poderoso que antes, sin mencionar impredecible_ \- pensó Iori sorprendido.

- _Leona es poderosa, mucho más poderosa de lo que imagine_ \- pensaba Chizuru sorprendida -Parece que es mi turno, te aseguro que no soy tan confiando como Joe- dice Andy sonriendo –Lo tomare en cuenta- dijo Leona.

 **Leona Heidern vs Andy Bogard.** **Fight!**

- _ **Dark Hell**_ \- exclama Leona. Ella agito su brazo hacia el suelo, una llamarada azul emerge del suelo yendo hacia Andy – _Esa es la versión_ _ **Yamai Barai**_ _de Leona_ \- pensó Iori sonriendo.

A gran velocidad, Andy se hizo a un lado para esquivar el ataque – _ **Zan Ei Ken**_ \- exclama Andy. A gran velocidad, Andy ataco a Leona con su codo, ella esquiva el ataque haciendo a un lado.

-No podrás hacer nada contra mi velocidad, de esta manera te será imposible usar tus bombas de fuego- decía Andy sonriendo. Una fría sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Leona, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Andy –Realmente piensas que la velocidad es un problema- dice Leona sonriendo.

En un instante, Leona apareció frente a Andy – _ **Ground Saber**_ \- exclama Leona. Ella agito su brazo creando un corte de fuego azul, Andy alcanzo hacerse un poco hacia atrás, pero parte de su traje fue cortando por el pecho.

- _ **Gliding Buster**_ \- exclama Leona. Ella agito su pierna hacia Andy, un corte de fuego azul alcanzo el hombro de Andy cortándolo al instante – _ **Hi Shou Ken**_ \- exclama Andy.

Andy junto sus manos, un enorme rayo azul emergió de sus manos yendo directo hacia Leona, ella dio un salto alejándose de Andy esquivando el ataque –Que pasa, pensé que la velocidad seria el problema- dijo Leona sonriendo.

Andy observo a Leona con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro –Intenta huir, porque en este mismo momento eres mi presa, y no te dejare escapar hasta que te haya capturado- decía Leona fríamente. Sus fría y gélida mirada está presente en su rostro, una enorme sensación de miedo invadió el cuerpo de Andy.

-Que pasa, perdiste tu deseo de luchar- escucho Andy una voz femenina detrás de él. Cuando el voltio observo a Leona –Cuando fue que te moviste- dice Andy sorprendido –No solo me he movido, también te he atacado- dijo Leona. Andy observo su cuerpo.

Su pecho está cubierto por una enorme V de fuego azul – _ **V-Slasher**_ \- exclama Leona. Una enorme explosión de fuego azul arraso con Andy por completo, cuando el fuego azul desapareció se puede observar el cuerpo inconsciente de Andy.

 **Winner Leona Heidern!**

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, Leona Heidern nos está demostrando sus habilidades, el Fatal Fury Team no puedo hacer nada contra ella. Que es lo que hará Terry Bogard para cambiar esta difícil situación- decía Clemence emocionado.

Terry apareció frente a Leona –Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, has ganado en buena ley, hiciste ver a Joe y a Andy como si fueran niños- dice Terry sonriendo –Lo dices como si no fuera a pasar lo mismo contigo- dijo Leona seriamente.

 **Leona Heidern vs Terry Bogard. Fight!**

- _ **Power Wave**_ \- exclama Terry. El golpeo el suelo con su puño, una onda de energía emerge de suelo yendo hacia Leona – _ **Burning**_ \- exclama Leona. Una muralla de fuego azul aparece frente a Leona, la onda de energía choca con la muralla de fuego, ambos ataques desaparecieron al instante.

- _ **Burn Knuckle**_ \- exclama Terry. Sus puños fueron envueltos en energía azul, el comenzó atacar a Leona lanzando golpes, pero ella esquiva todos los golpes con gran facilidad – _ **Crack Shoot**_ \- exclama Terry. El comenzó a lanzar patadas hacia Leona, por la velocidad sus patadas parecían navajas.

Leona esquiva todos los golpes y patadas de Terry con gran facilidad –Eres un poco más fuerte que Joe Higashi y posees casi la misma velocidad que Andy Bogard, pero si seguimos así, no podrás ganar- decía Leona seriamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Terry.

- _ **Power Geyser**_ \- exclama Terry. El golpeo fuertemente el suelo con su puño, un enorme pilar de energía roja emerge del suelo arrasando a Leona por completo mandándola a volar – _ **High Angle Geyser**_ \- exclama Terry.

El comenzó a correr hacia Leona, Terry dio un enorme salto, el lanzo un golpe hacia el suelo, varios pilares de energía roja emergen del suelo atrapando a Leona en el aire.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru, mientras que Iori observa la lucha con una expresión tranquila –I´ve Finished- decía Terry sonriendo. Leona cayó al suelo sin hacer algún ruido o quejido de dolor.

-Que gran muestra de poder nos ha mostrado Terry Bogard, parece ser que es el ganador de la lucha!- grito Clemence emocionado –Mientras que Leona es mucho más fuerte en poder que Terry Bogard, el uso su experiencia en combate para ganar- dice Chizuru con tristeza.

-Que tantas estupideces estas diciendo, Kagura, esta lucha aún no termina- dijo Iori fríamente. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chizuru, Leona se levantó como si nada, ella comenzó a sacudir el polvo encima de su chaqueta.

Terry observo a Leona sorprendido –Increíble! Leona Heidern se ha levantado sin ningún rasguño!- grito Clemence sorprendido –Lo voy admitir, ese movimiento me tomo por sorpresa, pero te lo diré de una vez, no volverá a suceder- decía Leona fríamente.

- _ **Burn Knuckle**_ \- exclama Terry. Los puños de Terry fueron envueltos en energía azul, el comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia Leona, pero ella esquiva todos los ataques con facilidad – _ **Sonic Kick**_ \- exclama Leona. Su pierna fue envuelta en fuego azul.

Leona lanzo una patada dándole de lleno a Terry en el estómago mandándolo a volar –Ok, esto ya se está complicando un poco- dice Terry agitado.

-Podrías rendirte de una vez, no podrás ganar- dijo Leona. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Terry –Una cosa que aprendí durante mi entrenamiento es, nunca darme por vencido- decía Terry sonriendo. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Leona.

-Los hombres y su orgullo- susurra Leona – _ **Slash Saber**_ \- exclama Leona. En un instante, Leona apareció frente a Terry –Cuando fue que…- dice Terry sorprendido. A gran velocidad, Leona comenzó atacar a Terry con cortes de fuego azul, todos ellos dándole de lleno.

Leona apareció a espaldas de Terry –Sayonara- susurra Leona. En ese instante, Terry explota envuelto en fuego azul, el cuerpo inconsciente de Terry cae al suelo.

 **Winner Leona Heidern!**

 **The Winners.** **New Order Team!**

-Eso es todos queridos televidentes, Leona Heidern nos ha demostrado unas habilidades increíbles, el Fatal Fury Team no pudo hacer nada contra ella!- grita Clemence emocionado.

Una sonrisa está presente en los rostros de Iori y Chizuru –Con esta increíble victoria el New Order Team pasa a las finales, aún estamos a la espera del resultado entre el Ikari Warrior Team y el Esaka Team. Nos vemos en Estados Unidos, en la final de The King Of Fighters!- grito Clemence emocionado.

Leona comenzó a caminar hacia Iori y Chizuru –Eso fue increíble, Leona, recuérdame nunca hacerte enfadar, no quiero meterme en tu camino- dice Chizuru sonriendo. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Leona –Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Leona burlonamente.

Leona observo a Iori –No vas a decir algo Yagami- decía Leona fríamente. Iori observo a Leona con una expresión tranquila, una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Excelente trabajo, Leona- dice Iori. El comenzó alejarse del lugar.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Leona al escuchar las palabras de Iori –Parece que el respeto que te tiene Yagami acaba de crecer, Leona, ser capaz de llamarte por tu nombre, es un gran avance- dijo Chizuru sorprendida.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunta Leona confundida –En los pocos meses que he conocido a Yagami, he entendido un poco su forma de hablar con la gente- responde Chizuru. Una expresión pensativa está presente en su rostro.

-A las personas que odia, las llama Basura o Estorbo, a las personas que lo molestan les da un apodo, como con Kensou, llamándolo Perro Faldero. Con algunos en muy formal, como con Athena y con conmigo, llamándome todo el tiempo, Kagura y a Athena, Asamiya- explica Chizuru.

-Y las personas que respeta las llama con su nombre, como contigo, Kyo Kusanagi y Kasumi- decía Chizuru –Kasumi?- pregunta Leona confundida –Kasumi Todoh, es la sirvienta del Clan Yagami- responde Chizuru –Ya veo- susurro Leona sorprendida.

Brazil. Sao Paulo…

Rio de Jainero. Hotel Orla Copacabana…

Heidern, Ralf y Clark observan por la televisión la lucha entre el New Order Team y el Fatal Fury Team, unas expresiones de sorpresa están presentes en sus rostros –Nunca imagine que Leona fuera tan buena luchando- dice Ralf sorprendido.

-Sus poderes de fuego son increíble, me pregunto porque lo mantuvo oculto- dijo Clark pensativo. Heidern observa la televisión con una expresión seria, el observaba los movimientos de Leona.

-Creo que empiezo a entender un poco más las palabras de Chizuru Kagura- decía Heidern pensativo –Que quieres decir, Comandante?- pregunta Ralf confundido.

-Chizuru Kagura, menciono que el Clan Yagami y la Familia de Leona son conocidos, pero no están relacionados por la sangre- responde Heidern –Ya veo, eso da entender los poderes de Yagami y Leona, ambos manipulan el fuego- dice Clark.

-Por lo que vimos en el video de la lucha entre el New Order Team y el Psycho Soldier Team, el fuego de Yagami es purpura, mientras que el fuego de Leona es azul, me pregunto si habrá algunas diferencias- dijo Ralf pensativo.

-Parece ser que terminando este torneo tendré una larga charla con el joven Yagami, necesito que me explique algunas cosas- decía Heidern pensativo.

-Vaya, esta situación no podría ser peor- dice Clark suspirando –Que quieres decir, Clark?- pregunta Ralf confundido –Cuando entrenábamos con Leona, ella fácilmente podía vencernos, sus habilidades de batalla son mejores que las nuestras- responde Clark.

-Ahora que hemos visto todo lo que puede hacer, además de la habilidades de Chizuru Kagura y Iori Yagami, tenemos un 5% de probabilidad de salir victoriosos contra ellos- dijo Clark –No puedes ser serio, Clark, basta de bromas- decía Ralf sonriendo.

-Las palabras del Teniente Still son ciertas, Coronel, y por lo poco que he visto, tanto Yagami como Leona, aún no han mostrado todas sus habilidades- dice Heidern seriamente.

Hotel Sao Francisco Centro Rio…

El Esaka Team observa por la televisión la batalla del New Order Team –Son muy buenos, Kyo, será difícil vencerlos- dijo Benimaru –Son oponentes dignos a vencer- decía Daimon. Kyo observa la televisión con una expresión seria.

- _Esa chica puede manipular el fuego al igual que Yagami y yo, quien es ella_ \- piensa Kyo sorprendido – _La heredera del Clan Yata, Chizuru Kagura, me pregunto qué está haciendo a lado de Yagami, según mi padre, los Yata siempre se han mantenido neutrales entre los Yagami y los Kusanagi_ \- piensa Kyo.

-Primero tendremos que encargarnos del Ikari Warrior Team en las semifinales, después pensaremos que hacer con el New Order Team- dice Kyo –Luchar contra militares entrenados para la batalla, suena interesante-dijo Benimaru sonriendo.

-Les mostrare que mi técnica marcial, el Judo, es el mejor del mundo- decía Daimon –Veo que estas emocionado, Goro- dice Benimaru sonriendo –Terminando con el Ikari Warrior Team, tu serás el siguiente, Yagami- dijo Kyo sonriendo.

* * *

 **La final del torneo KOF 94 esta cerca!**

 **Pequeños cambios en la historia de Yamata no Orochi y los Tres Tesoros Sagrados de Japón, con el tiempo verán porque los pequeños cambios.**

 **Leona ha demostrado sus habilidades, como han leído, ella ha combinado su poder de fuego con las técnicas de Heidern, ademas de mejorar algunas. Sin mencionar, que con el paso del tiempo, Leona creara nuevas técnicas basándose en las habilidades de Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi, como en el caso de su Dark Hell, la versión Yami Barai de Leona.**

 **Si algunos se preguntan porque Iori y Leona se miran demasiados poderosos? Deben tomar en cuenta que ellos poseen un poco mas de 10 años de experiencia participando en los torneos de KOF, sin mencionar que conocen la mayor parte de las habilidades de sus oponentes.**

 **Tiene alguna duda? Opinión o sugerencia? No olviden comentar, aceptare todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
